The Find in Time
by Lolita Toxica
Summary: What does an illness have to do with time travel? In this story, a lot. This is after Belly of the Beast. Crossover: SRMT and Get Ed.
1. The Illness

**Chapter 1**: The Illness

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I do not, repeat, do not...!

**Otto & Loogie**: Do not!

**Me**: ...own Super Robot Monkey Team. First, I was repeating to myself. Second, you..._(points at Loogie)_ don't belong in this chapter and I don't even know which chapter you and the gang are. And third, y'all get out of here! Including the ones behind the wall snickering!

**Everyone(Monkey Team & Dojo)**: Uh-oh _(they all run for their lives)_

**Me**: That's what happens when they say "You're getting old 'cause it's your birthday" since this morning. I get moody when people say I'm old. Before I go chase them, the bacteria thing and its symptoms(you'll find soon enough) was my idea. Let's start this chapter, so I can chase these guys. **GUYS, COME BACK HERE! I GOT A PRESENT FOR Y'ALL!**

**Edit**: I'm fixing some grammar errors in this story so if you find somethings are fixed or added, it's just me.

**

* * *

**

A week passed since the Dark One Worm was destroyed. The Monkey Team was on route to return to Shuggazoom. All was peaceful and...

"Boring," said Chiro. Yes, it was very boring. I mean no fighting on their way back, except at video games, where Chiro won and Sprx lost and the commotion and fighting and you get the point!

The Monkey Team was very bored as well. Antauri was so bored, that in meditation, he fell asleep. Gibson was so bored, that when he mixed the chemicals, I mean the_ wrong_ chemicals, they exploded and destroyed his lab. Otto was so bored, that he started creating unuseful and stupid stuff like a "Spoon Man", created with spoons, glue and some string. Sprx was so bored, that when he polished his magnets, he fell asleep or when he flirted with Nova, he used the same puns. Nova was so bored, that one time while practicing a move she called "Spin Punch", well, she hit herself on the face instead of the practice dummy. And finally, Chiro was so bored, he watched re-runs of "The Sun Riders", from the first season.

"So bored, losing consciousness," said Chiro and Sprx like robots as they fell on the floor.

"Guys, if you're _that_ bored, then go to sleep," said Nova. The three of them were playing video games in the Main Room.

"Well, there's nothing better to do. Let's go Sprx!" said Chiro while standing up.

"Right behind you, kid!" said the red furred monkey as they left to their rooms.

Chiro and Sprx passed Gibson's lab and Chiro, for curiousity, entered. "What's that?" he said to himself. He saw that there was a little hole in the wall and he welded shut with a piece of metal and a welding tool he found lying around in the lab. He stayed to check if there were any more holes in the walls.

What Chiro or nobody didn't saw was through that hole, before it was welded shut, entered a small bacteria called 'betaselok'. The betaselok floated in the air, until it drowned in a broken containment of liquid calcium. The bacteria started to create duplicates of itself, thanks to the liquid calcium it was absorbing. The lab started to stink. Chiro smelled it. _'This smells worse than my laundry.'_

"Hey kid, you coming or not!" yelled Sprx while he stood next to his tube.

"Yeah I'm coming!" said Chiro as Sprx took his tube to his room. Chiro closed the lab's door and left to his room.

* * *

An hour later, Chiro started to sneeze, then felt very dizzy. Gibson heard the sneezes and came to Chiro's room. "Chiro, why are you sneezing? Do you have a cold?" said the scientist. 

"I don't know... I started sneezing... then I felt dizzy... What's happening to me?" said the sick boy while sneezing after each sentence.

"Chiro, let's go to the Medical Bay for an analysis" said Gibson as he took the sick boy to Med. Bay.

* * *

**Me**: Okay, _(murmurs some names)_ there's 6 kids and 5 monkeys. Yep, all here! 

**Everyone**: Help us!

**Me**: Yeah, I'll help you. _(menacing grin)_

**Everyone**: Not you, them!

**Me**: Forget what they say. Go easy on me, this is only my second story. If there are grammar problems, tell me. For those _Get Ed_ fans who are reading this, Dojo, or part of them anyway, are gonna appear in the third chapter, I think. Please, R and R!


	2. The Cure in Another Time

**Chapter 2**: The Cure in Another Time

Disclaimer:

**Me**: Zzzzzzz...

**Sprx**: You guys know the plan, oh I mean, _my_ plan.

**Fizz**: Hello! I did the plan, Sprx, oh I mean, Sparky.

**Sprx**: Hey, who told you...!

**Fizz**: He's blue, little, thinks he's better than you, ring any bells.

**Sprx**: Gibson! _(looks at me)_ Uh-oh.

**Me**: Zzzzzzz...

**Gibson**: Even if you yell, she just sleeps.

**Sprx**: Yeah! Anyway let's start Operation: "Creamfly". Who came with the name?

**Gibson and Fizz**: You did!

**Sprx**: Oh... _(starts walking, finds a note and reads it)_ "Fyrfly23 doesn't own Super Robot Monkey Team." Anyway, let's go.

**Edit**: Another chapter with errors, just fixing them.

* * *

"The analysis are completed," said the genius monkey. "Oh, what's this?" 

"What's what?" asked Chiro.

"This is something I've never seen before, maybe it's a new species." He checked the Super Robot's computer for a match of the species. "Oh wait, it's not a new species at all. Oh my."

"Oh my what, Gibson?!" said Chiro anxiously waiting for an answer.

"Uh, oh my nothing, Chiro," said Gibson nervously. "Try to sleep." With that Gibson left running while Chiro fell asleep, very fast I might add.

_"Monkey Team, come to the Control Room, immediately!"_

* * *

"What is wrong Gibson?" said Antauri. 

"Yeah! I was sound asleep when you wake me up and I fell on the floor, hard!" said Sprx while rubbing his head.

"I was doing a partner for Spoon Man," said Otto as he showed a doll made with forks, glue and some string. "I think I'll call him, Fork Man."

"I won't ask," said a disturbed Gibson. "Chiro's illness is because of a bacteria called 'betaselok', it makes him cough, feel dizzy, have a fever, vomit and if not cared in a month, it will take over his body and he will..." He didn't want to finish that sentence.

"We have to help him!" said Nova.

"The problem is there's no cure."

"What?!" yelled the monkeys.

"Too bad we can't just go back in time and see what happened to the kid, before he got sick," said Sprx.

"Sprx, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a genius," said Gibson.

"Sorry Gibson, I couldn't hear that."

"I said you're a genius," gritted the blue monkey.

"Oh yeah, SPRX-77, a genius!" Sprx said as an accomplishment to hear Gibson say those words.

"Do you know the idea I was thinking about?" said Gibson with a sly smile on his face.

"Uh..."

"The theory is that we find a time portal and transport ourselves into the future, two-hundred years will do, and see if the future has the cure for the betaselok."

"Great plan, Braniac," said Sprx. "But where are we going to find a portal in the middle of space?"

"Good question, Sprx. We have to create one with another theory of mine, if we use a star that's creating itself and put some chemicals I saved from the lab's explosion, we can create a time portal, but we have to think that we want to go two-hundred years into the future."

* * *

The monkeys prepared the chemicals into Gibson's Fist Rocket. After that, Gibson, with the help of the Robot's scanners, found a star creating itself. The monkeys got to their posts, except Chiro, who was in Med. Bay wide awake and aware about the illness' symptoms and Gibson's plan. 

"If we get ourselves destroyed, lost in different places of the universe, or lost in time, it wasn't my fault," Gibson said.

"What?!" shouted the rest of the team. Gibson released the chemicals into the star and a big vortex appeared and the Super Robot entered. And then, everything went black.

* * *

**Me**: Zzzzzzzz... 

**Sprx**: Ready!

**Gibson and Fizz**: Ready!

**Sprx**: _(tickles my nose with a feather and my hand, filled with whipped cream, hit Sprx's face!)_ What the...!

**Me**: Thought you got me there. Y'all in trouble now!

**Fizz**: All will be...

**Me**: You, Sprx and Gibson for planing this!

**Sprx, Gibson and Fizz**: _(screaming and running for their lives, again)_

**Me**: Thank y'all for reviewing, I was very excited with those review. Please R & R!


	3. Found It

**Chapter 3**: Found It

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I have some things to say(or write) before I start this chapter:

**1)** I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team or Get Ed.

**2)** The reason I choose 200 years into the future is because in _Get Ed_, Torch, an AI who looks like a pink fireball with a face that helps Ed, said that a normal skateboard was 200 years old in the future, or was it that the technology was 200 years old or something like that. I don't remember, one of my weaknesses. If somebody knows, help me here! And in _SRMT_ in 'Belly of the Beast', it showed Earth in the present, 2006. So, it's 2206.

**3) **The reason I wrote in my profile "Faroe Islands, Progress City" is that on a Get Ed Forum Board, the effect designer from the show wrote that Progress City is located on Faroe Islands, southeast of Iceland in the North Atlantic Ocean.

That's all, so let's start!

**Edit**: Again, fixing grammar errors.

* * *

"Monkey Team, are you all right?" asked Gibson. After the blackout, all the monkeys were on the floor. 

"What do you consider _all right_?" said Sprx as he rubbed his arm.

"Not being dead," answered the blue monkey as he stood up and stabilized the Robot.

"Gibson, are we in the future?" asked Antauri as he stood up.

"Let me check," Gibson said as he used the Robot's scanners to confirm his theory. "Monkey Team, welcome to the future, year 2206."

There were cheers that belonged to the monkeys and a little cheer from Chiro, who just came to the Control Room. "Gibson, where do we look for the antidote?" asked Chiro.

"That's what the Robot's scanners are looking for right now," Gibson said as the answer to Chiro's question arrived. "The Robot says in the Solar System..."

"Uh-huh," said everyone, except Gibson, who was reading the cordinates from a piece of paper.

"On the planet Earth..."

"What?!" yelled Otto. "Isn't Earth the planet that doesn't know the cure for the common cold, that believes that their the only life in the universe and the planet we saved from the Dark Ones Worm."

"Indeed Otto, but this is 2206, they must at least know by now," said the genius to the green monkey.

"What else does it say, Gibson?" asked an inpatient Nova.

"On a continent called 'Europe'..."

"Yes, continue," said Antauri.

"Some islands called 'Faroe Islands'..."

"Just finish already!" said Chiro with anxiousness in his voice.

"In a city called 'Progress City', happy?"

"Finally!" yelled the Monkey Team.

"C'mon team," said the sick boy. "We have a planet to find. Otto, engage the hyper boost." The good news was that they were close to the Solar System, so it would take a few hours to get to Earth with the hyper boost.

* * *

In Progress City, a month passed since Bedlam destroyed half of the city. All was peaceful and... 

"Destroyed!" yelled a little girl with orange hair, forest green eyes and a purple suit, on a hover scooter. "I still can't believe it and I'm watching it, Progress Park is destroyed!"

"How are we going to get to the shelter now?" said a muscular boy with brown skin, black hair, orange eyes and a black suit with yellow and orange flame designs, on a BMX bike with one wheel. "Fizz, is there another way to get to the shelter?"

"Sure Burn, we have to pass the shore and the next exit should take us to the shelter."

* * *

Half of the city was destroyed, thanks to Bedlam, the once richest man in the city. The other half was helping reconstruct the destroyed half. Couriers help by giving half the cred(money) they get by delivering medicines, foods, clothes and materials for rebuilding the city. Dojo had to work double, helping the city and finding their friend and mentor, Ol' Skool. 

Burn and Fizz were delivering medical supplies to a shelter near Progress Park. But, like Fizz said, the park was destroyed by the riot-bots, big robots armored with weapons, and was blocked until further notice.

While they headed to the shore, Ed, Deets and Loogie were at the bazaar looking if they find a clue to find Ol' Skool.

* * *

"We are here, Monkey Team," said Antauri, hours later. "Prepare for landing." He looked at his friends and saw them running towards their seats.

The Super Robot dove towards Earth. While entering the atmosphere, the Super Robot turned into a big ball of fire.

* * *

"Deets, does the sky throw fire?" said a boy with black/blue hair, blue eyes and a blue and black suit, on a hover board.

"No Ed, why?" said a tall girl with pink hair in a ponytail, green eyes and a pink and black suit and on her back, was a glider jet pack.

"Oh, look at the sky!" exclaimed a tall boy with dark brown hair, turquoise eyes and suit, a catfish puppet on his left hand and in-line rocket skates, pointing at the sky.

In the sky, was a ball of fire heading towards the shore.

* * *

"Burn, what's that?" asked Fizz while stopping her hover scooter and pointing at the sky. 

"Oh, that's just a fireball...or a meteor..." Burn said as he looked at the fireball "...that's coming right at us. Duck!"

They both duck as the fireball hit the water and both of them got drenched with water.

* * *

**Fizz**: _(still drenched and drying her hair with her hands)_ Oh man! You're gonna pay for that! 

**Me**: You needed to chill down, after that run in Operation: "Creamfly". Thanks to those reviewers who, well, reviewed. Please R & R!


	4. Accidental Meeting

**Chapter 4**: Accidental Meeting

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_. Burn, Fizz, come here it's time to get you two wet again.

**Burn and Fizz**: No way!

**Me**: Yes way! Aqua, water blast them!

**Aqua(OC, check my profile)**: _(throws a water blast at them)_

**Burn and Fizz**: Hey!

**Me**: It has to be as realistic as possible.

**Edit**: Again, fixing errors. Man, I've made lots of them.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" asked Chiro. Before landing, they sat on their chairs, but they might have forgotten to put their seat belts.

There were "yeah!" and "okay" from the team, except one.

**"Noooooooooooooooooo!"**

* * *

Burn and Fizz were on a ramp close to the impact. The fireball fell on the water and the closest thing to the shore was that ramp and the beach below the ramp. 

"You heard that, right?" asked Fizz, still wet. She heard a yell from where the impact was.

"Yeah, I did!" said Burn, also drenched with water. "Fizz, get your m-grab ready and let's take a closer look."

* * *

**"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"**

"Otto, what happened?" asked Nova.

"Fork Man broke," he cried as everyone sweatdropped.

"Otto, you could have alerted someone, we're trying to be sneaky," said Gibson.

* * *

The two couriers started to climb down the ramp onto the sandy beach to take a closer look on what happened. They noticed that there was something shining in the water, but was covered by some darkness that appeared.

* * *

"Where are we, Gibson?" asked Sprx as he watched the monitors and saw water and some fish. 

"I believe were at the sea, near Faroe Islands," said Gibson. "Let's see what the Robot's antenna camera can show us."

The Robot's antenna came out of the water and the monkeys saw two people climbing down a ramp.

"Look people..." Gibson looked closer and saw that they were not as tall as adults. "No wait, those are children or adolescents." The blue monkey looked that the screen changed and saw that the Robot started to charge for an 'Antenna Ray'.

"What's the Robot doing?" asked Chiro. It was going to shoot the two couriers. "No wait!" He pushed by accident the aim's direction up, to their m-grabs' cords. Luckly, the two couriers were two feet of getting down. The two couriers fell down on their backs on the sand. "What's the Robot doing?! It almost killed them. Gibson, does the Robot got a malfunction or something?"

"I don't know, Chiro."

"C'mon, we have to check on them," Nova said. The Monkey Team got into a submarine, one of Otto's great inventions before he got bored and created Spoon Man and Fork Man.

"But, we can't intervene with humans, it might change the future!"

"Too late for that, Brainstrain," said Sprx. "The Robot intervene by throwing a ray on kids. We have to help them."

* * *

For them, it was all a blur. All they could hear were monkeys. 

_'Okay, I'm hearing monkeys. Did I hit my head that hard?,'_ thought Fizz.

"You two okay?" asked a boy's voice. She recognized that the voice wasn't the same one as her partner's, so there was someone else.

"Depends. Fizz, are you hearing monkeys or it's just me?" asked Burn. All he could see were colorful blurs.

"No, I'm hearing them too," said Fizz. The blurs of colors were starting to clear up. They saw monkeys of different colors: red, blue, yellow, green and silver. They also saw a boy with black hair, blue eyes and a white and orange outfit or uniform.

"Aaah!" they both yelled at the sight of monkeys in front of them.

"Don't worry, my monkeys won't hurt you," said the boy.

"Who are you and what happened?" asked Fizz.

"I'm Chiro and..." Chiro was interrupted by the green monkey, who was trying to talk to them.

"Sorry, we don't understand monkey," said Burn as he stood up. He helped Fizz stand up as Otto gave them a little device.

"Put them on your ear and you can understand the monkey," said Chiro as they put the mini monkey translator on their ears. "As I was saying, I'm Chiro and this is the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force... ah-choo."

"Bless you," both couriers said in unison.

"Chiro, what did I said about intervening with humans?" said Gibson as he glared his leader.

"You said something about that?" said Chiro half joking. "I was more worried about two kids that got shot by our robot that what you said."

"You shot at us!" shouted the couriers.

"We did not, our robot did. There maybe a malfunction when we got here," said the silver monkey. "I am very sorry if we hurt you."

"Don't worry, no hard feeling. And were not hurt, right?" said Burn as he looked at his partner.

"Yeah, don't worry, we're not hurt," assured Fizz. "By the way, we didn't catch your names."

"I am known as Antauri, second in command of the team," said the silver monkey with blue eyes.

"I'm Nova, third in command and main fighter of the team," said the yellow monkey with pink eyes.

"My name is Mr. Hal Gibson, but please call me Gibson. I am the chief of science on the team," said the blue monkey with black eyes.

"The name's SPRX-77 or Sprx for short, ace pilot of the team," said the red monkey with black eyes.

"Call him Sparky, he hates that," whispered Nova to both couriers. They snickered and Nova giggled.

"Hey, where's..." said Chiro as he looked for the last member of the team.

"I'm Otto, the mechanic of the team," said the green monkey with black eyes, who was behind Burn and Fizz.

"Nice to meet you all," said Fizz. "I'm Fizz and he's Burn."

"From where are you anyway?" asked Burn.

"Well, since we broke the 'No intervening with future humans' rule, I'll tell the story," said Gibson as he approched the couriers. "We're from the past, we live in a planet called Shuggazoom, Chiro got an illness called 'betaselok'-"

"You got the betaselok, for how long?" asked Fizz.

"It started today," answered Chiro.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we didn't have the cure in the past, so my theory was that we create a time portal and go to the future and find the cure," said the blue monkey. "Wait, you know about the betaselok?"

"Yeah, a rare disease, but with a cure," said Burn.

"Can you tell us were to find the cure?" asked Antauri.

"Yeah, but there's bad news." Burn pointed the destroyed part of the city.

* * *

**Burn and Fizz**: _(sending glares at me)_

**Me**: I know you're angry with me 'cause you're wet. Here's a way to get you dry. Wyndrys, dry them!

**Burn and Fizz**: What!

**Wyndrys(OC, check profile)**: _(blows wind at both of them)_

**Me**: Anyway, thanks for reviewing and please R & R!


	5. Memories

**Chapter 5**: Memories

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team _or _Get Ed_. I borrowed Chiro's PDA with his pranking schedule. Today's prank is the water bucket on the door. Dojo's from the future, and Fizz's plan was the whipped cream trick and the Monkey Team is from another planet, and their plan was the 'I'm Old' all-day prank and Chiro's plan is this, can't they do a futuristic plan.

**Moviefan18**: _(pops out of nowhere)_ Maybe because now, they're in the present.

**Me**: First, how did you get here?

**Moviefan18**: Did you read the 'pops out of nowhere' action thing?

**Me**: Yeah, and second, you don't watch neither _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_, actually you don't watch Jetix. How do you know about the pranks and who are them?

**Moviefan18**: Actually, reading the story, duh!

**Me**: Oh!

**Moviefan18**: I got a vibe that you're gonna get revenge on both teams 'cause of their pranks.

**Me**: How did you...?

**Moviefan18**: Read story.

**Me**: Oh! The flashback is from _'Neo-Dermis'_, I don't know the real names of two said characters, these are invented names. The history about them, ain't true, I needed to make this chapter longer. Before I forget, they're still in the beach and Crystal Persian asked a great question, you choose how the look, it might be my story but, it's your imagination creating the story in your head.

**Edit**: Don't worry, just fixing somethings and then I'm gone. Just keep reading, I'm not bothering.

* * *

"What happened?!" asked the Monkey Team. They saw that half of the city was black, destroyed and empty. Hover-ways and streets were black, full of destroyed hover-cars and robot parts. Hover-cars in the middle of the streets, broken, full of dents and some almost could fall from the streets. Buildings with holes, destroyed robots, ashes and some hover-cars inside. 

"A month ago, Bedlam, the richest man in Progress City and said 'owner' of the city, copied his DNA to match Ed's, he's a friend of ours with power," narrated Fizz. "And with his DNA changed, he could control Progress City and the world."

"Then what happened to the city?" asked Otto as he sat down as a little kid who like listening to stories.

"Bedlam attacked the city with all of his robots," Burn said. "Luckly, we the Dojo, fought him and won, but it cost Ed's powers and our mentor, Ol' Skool."

"Dojo? What's Dojo?" asked Nova.

"Dojo's our delivery crew, it consisted of six members, me, Burn, Deets, Loogie, Ed and Ol' Skool," said Fizz.

"Yes, good story, but what happened to the cure to the betaselok?" rushed Gibson. Like the rest of the Monkey Team, he was worried that the illness' time line was shorter than what the Robot said. He wanted answers, not stories; even though the story was of great use of knowledge about what had happened to the city.

"The lab that made the cure was destroyed in the attack," answered Burn.

"Great," said Chiro with a hint of sarcasm. "Where are we going to find the cure now?"

Fizz was in deep thought on where to find the cure. She didn't even notice Burn's hand moving in front of her. "Hello! Fizz! Girl, wake up!" he said while trying to get her out of her thoughts. "That's it, I'm using the one that really works. Wake up, Fra-"

"Say my name and you'll suffer the consequences!" Fizz snapped at Burn for almost saying her real name.

"It was either that or worse."

"I think we've been abandon," whispered Nova to Sprx. Sprx nodded in agreement, but continued hearing the argument.

"What could be worse than saying my name in front of friends?" asked Fizz. When the Dojo had two couriers, Burn and Fizz, Fizz got sick and Ol' Skool wanted Burn to read her personal record on what she's allergic to. What Burn found out was her real name. And now whenever she spaced out or is in deep thought, his last resouce was saying her real name or shorting her name, so no one would found out, or as he said 'or worse'.

"Saying your name to all of Progress City." He would never do that because...

"Remember, I still know your real name, Bra-" she was cut off by Burn's finger on her lips.

"Your rules are mine too, say _my_ name and _you'll_ suffer the consequences!" Burn snapped. Fizz knew Burn's real name. Why, you ask? This is why.

* * *

_Burn was in Fizz's lab, rubbing his sprained ankle. Fizz entered with two bottles of medicine, anklets and a personal record._

_"You had a sprain when you were little, huh, Brandon?" said Fizz with a smirk._

_"Yeah... wait, what did you call me, Frances?" said Burn, when he heard his name._

_"Brandon, Brandon Blaze," she said, still with the smirk on her face when she finally got vengeance on the time Burn found out her name._

_"Look, Frances Isabella Bailey," Burn said her whole name to make it clear. "Let's make a deal, I won't say your name, if you don't say mine. Deal?" He extended his hand for agreement._

_"But on one condition: if one tries to say the other's name, the other remembers the deal to the one who tries to say the name."_

_"Okay, deal!" said Burn as he shook Fizz's hand._

_

* * *

_

"Don't mean to interrupt because it was interesting, but we got a sick kid here!" announced Sprx.

"Sorry," Burn and Fizz said in unison.

"What I was thinking before _someone-_" she glared at Burn "-started an argument, is that there might be two options: one, repair the lab that created the betaselok, or two, visit Dr. Hong and see if he has the cure. Oh, scrap, we forgot our delivery."

"We have to go," said Burn.

"We'll wait here, but you have to promise us not to tell nobody about us. Promise?" said Gibson, looking at them straight in their eyes to see sincerity.

"Promise!"

"We'll come back after this delivery," said Burn as they used their spare m-grabs and started to climb to the ramp.

* * *

**Me**: Thanks for reviewing. Now to expose Chiro's prank. Hey Sprx! 

**Sprx**: What?

**Me**: Chiro's got a new video game, want to play?

**Sprx, Nova, Otto and Dojo Team**: Yeah!

**Me**: You guys overheard the _whole_ conversation.

**Sprx, Nova, Otto and Dojo**: Yeah? _(they left to the door that Chiro had the bucket full of water, they opened it and fell)_ Aaaah! Hey!

**Chiro**: _(looks nervously)_ Uh-oh.

**Sprx, Nova, Otto and Dojo**: Get him!

**Chiro**: _(starts running)_ Is the whole universe out to get me!

**Me**: Sometimes I ask myself that question. Please, R & R!


	6. Starting Plans

**Chapter 6**: Starting Plans

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_. I feel so loved.

**Deets**: Why?

**Me**: I had 372 hits. Thanks you so much, fellow readers.

**Nova**: Wow, you're desperate for reviewers _and_ readers.

**Me**: Hey! It's my second story and people are reviewing. Wait a minute, what are you doing here, anyway?

**Deets**: You expect us to go outside and get wet. It's raining.

**Me**: It is? _(checks the window)_ It is!

**Deets and Nova**: Really? _(they check and open the door)_

**Burn**: Now! _(sprays water with a hose at the girls)_

**Deets and Nova**: _(yelling)_ Hey! It's cold!

**Nova**: You were supposed to hit Fyrfly... _(looks behind her)_ Uh-oh.

**Me**: Who's idea was this!

**Burn**: _(points at Fizz)_ It was her idea.

**Fizz**: _(points at Burn)_ It was his idea.

**Me**: Psyhai, read their minds and tell me who's idea was getting me wet.

**Psyhai(OC, check profile)**: _(reads mind & chirps)_

**Me**: It was _both_ their idea. Pearlaris, show them how to drench people.

**Burn and Fizz**: Not again! _(run away)_

**Pearlaris(OC)**: _(shoots water at them)_

**Edit**: Again, I'm fixing somethings, then I'll leave.

_

* * *

_

After they made the delivery, Burn and Fizz were returning to the shore, until someone came. Or should I say _someones_.

"Dude, did you saw that?" asked Ed. They were in the middle of the street. There was no one in the streets, so they could stop and talk.

"Saw what?" asked Burn. The only thing him and Fizz hoped was that Ed, Deets and Loogie weren't planning to go to were the fireball fell.

"You know, the fireball, it fell near the shore," said Deets. "We're going to see it, want to come?"

"Eh... I think the shore's blocked," lied Fizz. Fizz ain't a great liar, but she doesn't lie much, so it's hard to tell which from which.

"You think? Then we'll go to see if it's blocked. If it is, we'll return to the Dojo," said Deets. The three couriers started to head to the ramp where the shore was.

"Maybe, we'll see a monkey Dr. Pinch, since some escaped from the zoo after the attack," said Loogie to his hand puppet, Dr. Pinch, while he was skating.

"Stop with the monkeys already," said Dr. Pinch. "You know you even say 'monkey' in your sleep."

"That's because I dream of them."

* * *

"Burn, you're the leader, tell them something to convince them," Fizz whispered to Burn. Burn nodded and they left to find the rest of the Dojo couriers.

When they caught up, the two couriers stopped in front of them."Look guys, when we went through the shore, there were garbage-bots blocking the ramp, we couldn't see nothing," lied Burn. Unlike Fizz, he's a great liar. Since he's loyal so, no one can't tell his lies from the truth. "You three, go to the Dojo, Fizz and I got another delivery."

Ed, Deets and Loogie left to the Dojo. Burn and Fizz stayed, until they saw nobody and left to the shore.

"I hate lying to them," said Fizz to her partner.

"We can't tell nobody about the Monkey Team," said Burn. "We promised, remember."

"Yeah Burn, I remember. We promised them an hour ago. What's not to remember?"

* * *

When they got to the shore, they didn't saw the Monkey Team. They got down to the shore and checked. 

"Monkey Team, are you here?!" called Fizz. She looked around and saw no trace of the Monkey Team, not even their footprints on the sand.

"Where were you two?" asked Sprx. They were under the ramp, to hide themselves.

"Sorry we're late, but our friends almost came here," said Fizz. "Thanks to Burn, you're all safe, for now." She saw that the Monkey Team was sighing, knowing that they knew that they were in capable hands.

"We cannot hide here," said Antauri. "Do you know a place we can hide, until we find the cure?"

"Can we hide them in the Dojo, until tomorrow?" Fizz said to Burn. "Tomorrow we can go to Sector 9, and visit Dr. Hong."

"Sure Fizz. I got a great idea on how we can sneak the monkeys into the Dojo," said Burn as he grouped up the Monkey Team to tell his plan.

* * *

What nobody didn't saw, was that somebody was up in the sky, watching if the shore was really blocked.

"Ha! I knew it! They were lying."

* * *

**Me**: Thank y'all for reviewing. Please R & R! Good job, Pearlaris!

**Pearlaris**: _(roars happily)_

**Burn**: Great, drenched again.

**Me**: You want dry, don't ya. Sunlight, Heat Wave!

**Deets, Nova, Burn and Fizz**: Run away! _(they run away from the heat wave, which they get hit anyway)_


	7. A Crate Full of Monkeys

**Chapter 7**: A Crate Full of Monkeys

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I don't owm _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_. Why y'all lying around?

**Ed**: It's raining.

**Me**: For real this time?

**Everyone**: Yeah!

**Me**: Then hear music, watch TV, play video and board games, make a prank, whatever.

**Everyone**: We did!

**Me**: Wait, you don't have a prank for today. Yay! Okay, here's a crazy job for y'all, clean the dragons' stables.

**Everyone**: No and NO!

**Me**: Here's something... _(gives them shoves and bags)_ get to it, or else_(evil grin)_.

**Ed**: Well, I'm not feeling bored anymore, let's go before we know what the 'or else' means.

**Everyone**: _(they go running to the dragons' stables)_

**Me**: Always works, every single time. Statyk, stop the rain.

**Edit**: I'm not bothering with this fixing, right?

* * *

"Hey y'all, sorry we're late," said Burn as he pushed a crate. 

The Dojo was being rebuild by some robots and people who owed them favors. Since some people found out that Dojo saved the city, they started to help rebuild the Dojo(even if the Dojo Team said no need) as thanks for saving the city.

"What's in the crate?" asked Ed as he inspected the outside of the crate.

"Maybe it's a zebra, or an elephant, or even a monkey," said Loogie.

"Loogie, I say this because I care about you," said Dr. Pinch. "Get some help!"

"No, just some materials for a building in Sector 32," lied Fizz. "The construction worker said to deliver it tomorrow."

"Can we go and deliver the materials with you two?" said Deets.

"Sorry, he said us two only," said Burn as he pushed the crate into a room full of boxes and closed it.

"Why?"

"Because he said that tomorrow, he'll be there and want me and Burn to deliver it, nobody else from the crew," said Fizz as convincing as possible. "Here's a question for you: are you questioning your leader, when he says only the two of us can go? Don't you trust us?" On the inside, she was laughing on what she said.

Deets(and maybe the others, since they were listening to the conversation) was in shock when she heard Fizz say that. Fizz isn't a girl that can stand up to someone. _'Those hours together must have mess up her brain or something,'_ thought Deets. She left to her room, mumbling something. Burn and Fizz heard her mumble something about Burn brainwashing the girl's head. They snickered and waited for all of them to go to their rooms.

* * *

After the couriers left to their rooms, Burn and Fizz left to the Delivery Room, the room where Burn placed the crate. 

"All clear, c'mon out," whispered Fizz. The crate opened and the Monkey Team came out. "You can't make any noise, the team's sleeping."

"Don't worry kids, we'll sleep behind the boxes and be as quiet as mice," whispered Sprx. "But I'll try to act as one so I can be as quiet."

"I can't believe you stood up to that girl, when she didn't believe your lie," whispered Nova to Fizz.

"You mean Deets? Of course she couldn't believe it, until I stood up," she whispered to Nova. "She knows I never stand up to somebody, when I did she believed us."

"You two better get some sleep, you two helped a lot today," said Chiro as he sniffed.

"Good night," they both said in an almost whisper as they left to their rooms.

* * *

Someone left their room and went to the Delivery Room. The figure opened the crate and saw nothing. "Strange, they said that there are materials in here," said the figure. "This has to do with the lie about the ramp blocked." 

The figure started moving toward the other boxes. The Monkey Team heard the figure and hid between boxes. The figure saw nothing and left.

_'Someone is suspicious about Burn and Fizz,'_ thought Antauri.

* * *

**Me**: Oh look, the rain stopped and y'all got the dragons' stables clean. _Gracias._ Thank you. 

**Chiro**: Next time, give us someone to clean the stables. Like your phoenix, oh what's its name? The one that's a cyborg bird.

**Me**: You mean Cybird? He's sleeping and you don't want to wake up a cranky cyborg bird with weapons now, do you?

**Chiro**: Eh, _(thinks for a minute, an hour, etc)_

**Me**: Don't hurt yourself thinking Chiro. Thanks for reviewing and please R & R! If you ask the quote that Dr. Pinch said, it was the one in "Hannah Montana". I know this chapter ain't great, but the important thing in this chapter was the Monkey Team's arrival and the figure's appearance in the Delivery Room.


	8. Dream with a Dangerous Mean

**Chapter 8**: Dream with a Dangerous Mean

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_, today we'll prank Moviefan18.

**Sprx**: You went to our side this time. _(holds up magnets)_ Who are you and what have you done you Fyrfly?

**Me**: Hey, it's Moviefan18 we're talking about, my 'twin friend'. Stop pointing those magnets before they get a new _(cough)_girly_(cough)_ look.

**Sprx**: You wouldn't dare.

**Me**: Girls, Sprx wants girly magnets.

**Sprx**: Okay, that's her.

**Nova**: Uh, 'twin friend'?

**Me**: She likes to do everything that I do. Watch TV, go to the internet for hours, hear music, etc. When I start looking for her phone number, y'all read the story.

**Edit**: Yes, I'm fixing!

* * *

It was the middle of the night, everyone was asleep, even the Monkey Team. One was having a strange dream, or was it a nightmare. 

_All was a blur, only things that were visible, were shadows of six people and five identical little figures, fighting a figure with a red aura around it. The sky was red and the fight was in a deserted place. All were hitting the figure, but some got hit in return. Then the figure flashed red and..._

Ed woke up. "It's the fifth time this week. I have to tell someone about this".

* * *

Morning came and for a miracle, Ed was the first one up. Followed by Deets. The Monkey Team was awake, waiting for Burn and Fizz to wake up and take them to Sector 9. 

"I think they'll be the last ones to wake up," whispered Sprx. There were two member of the Dojo in the Main Room, they didn't want to risk talking loud enough to them to hear. "Since they had to do a delivery, fell because the Robot blasted their cord-thingies, help us and carry us inside a crate, it will be a miracle if they had a good night sleep. Man, we owe them."

"You heard something?" asked Deets.

"No, maybe it was Loogie" replied Ed.

"Sprx, shut up," whispered Chiro to the red monkey. They were almost caught, if the Dojo didn't have a monkey-crazed member, they would have been caught by now.

* * *

"Deets, I have a question," said Ed. 

"Sure, what?" asked Deets.

"Since you're the Dreamer, maybe you can tell what my dream means."

"Maybe, but I need two things. How many times have you had the same dream?"

"Like five times."

"Second, what's your dream?"

"It's all a blur. All I can see are six shadows of people and five shadows of little identical figures. They were in a deserted place and the sky was red," responded Ed, telling the dream. "In front of them was a figure or a person with a red aura around it. They were fighting, the ones in front of the figure were hitting it, but they got hit in return. Then a red energy ball came, and that's all I saw."

"I think I know what it means," said Deets. "We'll encounter someone with powers, we'll be helped by one person and those five identical figures. There'll be a fight, and maybe the red energy ball was its last attack. You don't need me to decipher that dream. The dream is very clear by itself."

Ed was thinking on what Deets said, until it crossed his mind a thought so crazy, it must be true. "I just had a crazy thought. The figure with the aura might be Bedlam. He had a red aura when he had my powers."

"Bad thought, Ed! Bad thought! Nobody wants to face Bedlam again, and the city isn't ready for another attack like that."

"Maybe the deserted place in my dream isn't the city, maybe it's a deserted sector like Sector 9 or a destroyed sector."

All of the sudden Loogie appeared in front of them. "Good morning, guys!" 

"Loogie, stop doing that!" both couriers said in unison.

"Wow, you two are awake early," said Loogie. "I thought Burn was the first one awake."

"We thought that too," said Deets. "Loogie, you still have that megaphone with the special effects sounds."

"Yeah, why?" He ran to his room and looked for what the girl asked for.

"It time for two sleeping couriers to wake up," said Deets as she received the megaphone. She put it at maximum volume. "I'd step away, if I were you."

Both boys left to the kitchen and hid. Deets pressed a button and a bullhorn sound filled the Dojo. The Monkey Team had to put mute on their ear antenna, while Chiro suffered the sound. Burn and Fizz woke up instantly and fell flat on their faces from their beds. Some yells were heard, belonging to them. Deets hid with the boys in the kitchen when she heard them yelling.

They opened their doors and yelled. **"WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND DID THAT?!"**

Everyone was scared, even the Monkey Team, who just heard the yell when the took off the mute in their ear antennas. "Deets is in trouble," whispered Loogie in a singsong voice.

"If I'm in trouble, you two are going down with me," whispered Deets to the boys.

"We didn't asked for the megaphone, put it on maximum volume and wake them up with it," whispered Ed to the girl.

"You could have stopped me," she whispered as someone touched her shoulder. "Stop it, Loogie."

"It wasn't me," said Loogie. The three of them looked behind them and saw the awaken pair, holding pillows and the megaphone.

"Uh-oh. Screaming to proceed, now," said the catfish puppet as he screamed like a girl.

"Run away!" yelled the three of them as Burn and Fizz started to hit them with pillows.

* * *

"Aw, it looks like fun, I wish we could join the fun," said Otto as he looked through a little blurry window in the door, the fight that was being won by the awaken pair.

* * *

**Sprx**: _(with a british accent in the telephone)_ Hello, is this the home of Moviefan18? 

**Moviefan18**: _(with her cell phone)_Yeah.

**Sprx**: I am Mr. Write, from the new magazine called _OCs Monthly_, it's first one this month, and we searched for a exotic OC, until we heard about yours, called Lorelai, half bird, half dragon.

**Moviefan18**: So what?

**Sprx**: We want Lorelai to be in the front cover.

**Moviefan18**: Sure, but here's a question, how did you know about Lorelai?

**Sprx**: Uh... how did we know? Wait a minute._(puts hand in telephone)_ _(whispering)_ Fyrfly how did we know? _(looks around)_ Fyrfly, Fyrfly.

**Moviefan18**: Mr. Write, can you turn around for a second?

**Sprx**: _(without accent)_ Wha...? _(turns around and sees Moviefan and Fyrfly)_ You tricked me!

**Me**: It's my job. People, thanks for the reviews, now I have 522 hits, thanks y'all, you make me feel special inside. _(starts crying of happiness)_

**Moviefan18**: Please, R & R! Fyrfly, _deja de llorar, me estas mojando la ropa._ Stop crying, you're wetting my clothes.


	9. Visiting Dr Hong

**Chapter 9**: Visiting Dr. Hong

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_. If I did, I would turn this story, into an episode. An important announcement: until the person's identity is revealed, the person will remain an 'it'. And I really don't remember if Dr. Hong said that he's a delta-class zeta-droid, but it's in the story anyway.

**Edit**: Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know the excuse by now. I'm fixing grammar errors(for those who don't know it by now).

* * *

After beating the rest of the Dojo and breakfast, Burn and Fizz left with the crate(full of monkeys and a sick kid, who almost vomited inside the crate) to Sector 9. Someone was behind them, maintaining its distance. 

"This isn't the route to Sector 32," said the person behind them. "How many lies have they said? Maybe three by now."

* * *

"Are you sure we have to interact with another human?" said a worried Gibson. 

"It's the only way to find the cure and go home," Chiro said.

Minutes later, they arrived at their destination, Dr. Hong's mansion in Sector 9.

* * *

"Dr. Hong's mansion, why?" said the person to itself as it saw both couriers enter with the crate. 

"What do you want?" asked Dr. Hong. He had greenish colored skin and some robot parts and a visible brain inside a clear chamber. He wore a scientist's coat.

"You have to promise not to tell nobody about what's inside this crate," said Fizz. "_They_ need help."

"Who needs help, little one?"

_'Why did I have to be the 'little one'?'_ thought Fizz. She still had issues about being small. The crate opened and five monkeys and a kid fell on the floor. _'Couldn't I be called 'smart one'? That one doesn't offend me.'_

"Oops, wrong side. Sorry," said Burn, rubbing his head sheepishly. The opening of the crate was wrong placed on the floor.

* * *

"I can't see or hear anything," said the person, who was trying to find an open window, without curtains. Yeah, Burn and Fizz were clever enought to ask to close the windows and put the curtains, so no one would see. "What are they hiding?!"

* * *

"My, my, my. Little monkeys, does this have to do with the fireball that landed near the shore?" asked Dr. Hong as both couriers nodded. Everyone might have seen the fireball heading towards their city. _Great!_ Otto tried giving him a translator, but he didn't accept. "I do not need a translator, little one. I can understand your language very well. Why do you need my help?" 

_'Yes! I'm not 'little one' anymore, or until the Monkey Team leaves,'_ thought Fizz happily, until she figured out the flaw to that thought.

"You see, Chiro, the young kid with us, had the betaselok and there is no cure in the past, so we came to the future, in search of it," Gibson told the cyborg. "We found out that the lab that made the cure was destroyed in an attack and now we ask, if you have the cure."

"I am sorry to say, I do not have the cure," said Dr. Hong. "I am a delta-class zeta-droid, we do not get sick."

"Great, another dead end," Nova said sarcastically.

"Maybe, you can visit someone with medical knowledge."

"Like who?" asked Otto. He looked at the two couriers. "Do you guys know someone?"

"Fizz, you got someone in mind?" asked Burn to the girl.

"My mom's a good start," she said. "She went to medical school, she might know how to create it."

"Oh, great another human to interact," said Gibson with sarcasm in his voice.

"I know, isn't great," said the green monkey.

"Otto, I was being sarcastic."

"You can be sarcastic, there's a miracle," said Sprx with a smug smirk.

"Maybe not, Gibson," Atauri interrupted their almost fight. "Just take Chiro, he can interact with humans, since he is a human after all."

"Your monkeys can stay with me, until you return," said Dr. Hong to Chiro. "I will assure you they will be fine with me."

"Sure, let's go," said Burn. Chiro entered the crate, again. If he goes with them in plain sight and Dojo appeared, the trio was doomed to answer questions. If he was inside the crate, he would be considered a package. They only feared that a courier crew stole the crate and found a boy instead of a delivery.

The pair started leaving, but Antauri stopped them."Before you leave, we have something to inform you," Antauri said. Burn and Fizz nodded as Antauri started to inform. "In the middle of the night, someone came to the Delivery Room, looked inside the crate, said something and left. It was suspicious of your activities."

"Do you know who it was?" asked Fizz.

"Unfortunately no, it was too dark to see."

"What did the person said?" asked Burn.

"The person said that the empty crate has something to do with the lie about the ramp closed."

"Just what we need, one of our friends is suspicious," Fizz said. "How can we keep the Monkey Team now?" Someone doubted their lie? Man, that sounded weird and wrong! They were in big trouble with their crew.

"They can stay in my house, until they find the cure," said Dr. Hong.

"Let's go to Sector 42. Next stop, Saulex Institute of Technology!"

* * *

The person saw both couriers had left with the crate. "Where are they going now? Better follow them."

* * *

**Me**: Thanks for reviewing! Please, R & R! Today, I'm short and simple. 


	10. Saulex Institute of Technology

**Chapter 10**: Saulex Institute of Technology

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_. Ten chapters and more to come. Sunday, I'm starting my new story "Dojo Racing"(check profile for more information).

**Ed**: _(reads profile)_ We get dragons, cool!

**Me**: It isn't called 'Dojo Racing Crew' for nothing! I was talking to them, not you!

**Edit**: Yadda, yadda, you guessed it, people. I'm fixing.

* * *

Burn and Fizz finally arrived to Saulex Institute of Technology. It was a big, blue building with people walking in and out of the building. Sector 42 was one of the lucky sectors that wasn't attacked. So, people there worked normally, who also, like couriers, work to fund for the reconstruction of the city. 

"S.I.T., isn't that were Fizz's mom works?" said the person. The person hid in an alley as the couriers parked in the indoor private parking of S.I.T. Chiro got out of the crate and left with the couriers to the lobby. The figure didn't noticed Chiro, since there were people in the way. When they entered, there were workers and students talking about a lot of things, including about the attack.

"You two stay here. I'll talk to the secretary," said Fizz. Both boys stood far behind the girl.

"Good morning, Miss Frances," said the secretary. "Another delivery?"

"Not this time Julie, may I talk to my mom?"

"Let me check if Monarch's here," said Julie as she picked up the phone and talked to the engineer. "She's at the fifth floor."

"Thanks Julie," Fizz said as she and the boys left to the elevator.

* * *

When they got there, they walked a long hallway. Fizz knocked the door, waiting for a muffled "Come in." 

"Chiro, stay here, we'll talk, then we'll let you inside," said Fizz.

"What? I'm the one sick here, Fizz. Why should I wait?" said Chiro. Fizz gave him a death glare. "Okay, okay, I'll wait."

"Imagine, she can convince anybody with glances," whispered Burn to Chiro.

"I heard that!" said Fizz. She pulled Burn's arm as to enter. Burn closed the door. They walked around the room, shelves in wall, a computer and chemicals in another wall. On the wall in front of the computer was a sketch of the institute. "Hey Mom, so nice to see you!" she said to Monarch. Monarch is like the adult look of Fizz, long orange hair and green eyes. Unlike her daughter, she was very tall and wore a white scientist's coat.

"Fizz, what are you doing here?" she said to her daughter in surprise.

"Forget it, _Brandon_ knows." Before, she left to work for the Dojo, Fizz told her mom about not to tell any courier, what her real name was. "We need help."

"Wait a minute, now you know each other's real names?" said Monarch as she pointed at the two couriers. They both nodded.

"What do you mean 'now we know'?" asked Burn.

"You two forgot? How could you two forget? You two were inseparable," said Monarch. Burn and Fizz looked quizzically at the woman. "Guess I got to remind you two."

* * *

_In Progress Park were two little kids playing, a little girl with orange hair and forest green eyes and a little boy with dark skin, black hair and orange eyes. _

_"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, hundred, ready or not, here I come!" yelled the little boy known as Brandon. He was looking for his best friend and next-door neighboor, Frances. She was hiding behind a tree. He looked everywhere near his area, but didn't find her. He hear a little giggle from behind a tree. He looked as he saw Frances. "Found you!"_

_"Aw, no fair, you heard me!"_

_"That's what happens when you giggle 'cause I can't find you," said Brandon as he releases a little laugh. Then, Frances started to laugh, until their mothers, Monarch and Eliza, appeared._

_"We have to talk to you two," said Monarch to her daughter and Brandon. Both friends looked at each other, then at their mothers._

_"Me and Brandon will have to move to a far away sector, Marcus' job moved and we have to move too," said Eliza in a sad tone. Eliza had dark skin, long black hair and black eyes. "When I found out, I was in shock, I couldn't think of leaving my best friend or her family. I had to tell you two when you were together."_

_"Mom, say you're joking. Frances is my best friend, I can't leave her," Brandon protested._

_"I wish she was joking, but she isn't," said Monarch. "She's leaving in two weeks. I want you two to spend this two weeks as best as possible because we might not see each other in years."

* * *

_

_At night, Frances was in her room, very sad on what her mother and Eliza said. The phone rang and Monarch answered. Frances heard a yelled "What?!" and ran to the kitchen._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Brandon is gone!" said Monarch in panic. "They checked his room, they checked the whole house, he's not there."_

_"Mom, leave it to me. I'll find him."

* * *

_

"When you two returned to your houses, you two where happy. What happened?" asked Monarch.

"Time out! You're saying that Fizz is the Frances I knew when I was little."

"And you're saying that Burn is the Brandon I knew when I was little."

"I thought you two knew, Brandon Blaze and Frances I. Bailey," Monarch said.

"We only knew our first names, not our second ones," said Fizz. _'Oh my God...'_

"And we changed since those days," said Burn. Then he realized something and looked at Fizz... "Oh my."

"Now is when you think of it. We'll talk about it later. Like I said, we need help."

Burn opened the door and Chiro entered. "He needs help."

"What does he have?" asked Monarch as she walked around the sick boy.

"The betaselok, the lab that made the cure was destroyed in the attack," her daughter informed. "Since you went to Med School, we thought you know the cure."

"You two thought right, Fizz," said Monarch to her daughter, using her other name.

"You can make the cure?" Chiro asked, crossing his fingers on his back for good luck and so no one could see him doing that.

"It'll take me hours, or even days to make, but I know the cure. What you three need to do is wait."

"Thanks Mom," said Fizz as the boys left. "For the cure and reminding us who we were,"

"Someone has to do it."

* * *

The couriers left to Sector 9 as the person looked at them going. "This is the route to Sector 9, forget it. I'm going to the Dojo and I'll start delivering," said the person to itself and left to the Dojo.

* * *

**Me**: Thanks for reviewing! I'll update in Sunday since I'm leaving to another town and returning on Sunday. I don't know how their parents look like or their names, so this is invented, like S.I.T. 


	11. Realized

**Chapter 11**: Realized

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_. Sorry I didn't update, out of town. Some surprises are in this chapter. Finally, I wrote "Dojo Racing", if you want to read it, go ahead. If you don't know nothing about _Dragon Booster_ and want to read "Dojo Racing", don't worry, Dojo's confused as well and will learn everything about Draconia. That story will also have surprises.

**Moviefan18**: What's with you and surprises?

**Me**: How did you get here?

**Moviefan18**: Fizz's matter transporter.

**Me**: O... kay? Why did you came here?

**Moviefan18**: To do this, puppy dog!_(scratches my head like a puppy)_

**Me**: Stop it! Stop the puppy dog madness!

**Edit**: Don't get up. I'll fix it. And while I'm fixing, let me tell you a short story before this chapter. After I wrote this chapter and some few more, I listened to an old CD of Belinda(the girl that did Marisol in _The Cheetah Girls 2_) and found out that one of her songs fits this chapter. So for those who understand Spanish and have her CD called _Belinda_, the song that fits this chapter is called _¿Dónde iré yo?_

* * *

Burn and Fizz went to Sector 9 and told the news to the Monkey Team. 

"My mom can make the cure," said Fizz. The Monkey Team cheered. "It can take hours, even days."

"Well, at least it will not take a month," said Antauri.

"Well, we got to go," Burn said, looking at his partner.

"We'll come tomorrow," said Fizz. Both couriers left Dr. Hong's mansion and headed to the Dojo, leaving the Monkey Team on a mansion that its backyard was a dump, literally. Hmm, what do you think that'll happen there?

* * *

"Look Fizz, can we talk about it?" said Burn about what they realized at the S.I.T. 

"Not here, Burn," said Fizz in an almost whisper. "Not now, people might hear."

"People? What people? It's only us two on the street."

"We'll talk about it in the Dojo. When nobody's listening."

"And if there's someone listening, which it guaranties itself that'll happen with three eavesdroppers and a puppet... we'll go to our favorite hiding place."

"Progress Park?"

"Progress Park."

* * *

After a day of deliveries, the Dojo returned. All tired and waiting for night to fall... especially two couriers. 

"Man, five deliveries," whined Ed. "All of them in far away sectors."

"Today I got lucky then, three deliveries," said Deets. "The last one almost got jacked."

"By who?"

"The Robox Couriers. How many did you two deliver today?" She looked at Burn and Fizz, who were resting on the couch.

"Like five, I don't remember," said Fizz. She looked sad, nobody knew why.

"What's wrong, Fizz? What did Burn do?"

"I didn't do anything," said Burn. "She's been like this ever since our first delivery at S.I.T."

"Why?" asked Ed.

"I don't know," Burn lied. _'Yeah, right! I know why, she doesn't want to talk about it.'_

"What ever your problem is, forget about it or tell us," said Deets to the girl.

Fizz didn't answer. _'I can't forget about it, less tell someone about it, it's my past that someone knows._ _And that someone is my long time crush.'_ She didn't want to answer any more question and left to her room.

"Maybe I should talk to her," said Deets to the rest of the Dojo.

"No, trust me, let her figure out her own problems," Burn said. He knew that she didn't wanted company, she needed to figure out on how to solve her problem alone.

"If she cries, I'll talk to her."

"Don't worry, I know her, she may be little, but she's tough."

* * *

When it was dark and Dojo went to sleep, Burn and Fizz left to Progress Park. Progress Park was blocked for vehicles, but people could enter. Without them noticing, the person went behind them. They didn't spoke all the way, so it was a very quiet trip. When they got there, they stood on a bridge and looked at the river pass beneath them. They stood quiet, the pair knew someone has to start the conversation. 

"When I found out your name was Frances, my mind said it was a coincidence, but my heart said something else," said Burn, starting a conversation.

Fizz slightly blushed at the comment. "Y-y-yeah," said Fizz nervously. _'Great, my best friend's making me nervous.'_

"Girl, why are you nervous?" He had noticed. He looked at Fizz and saw a hint of fear. "Are you afraid?" He didn't have to ask, he already knew the answer. "Why? Is it because what happened to us that day?"

"Yes," she finally said, answering his question. "I thought, I'll never see you again, you gave me a present and I gave you something 'personal'."

Burn thought for a second on what Fizz said. She was nervous about her past action, afraid of what he thought about her after that action. But her fear was his real question, what did he thought about her? Did he liked Fizz more than a friend? Brandon did and Burn made his decision. Fizz was looking at him, knowing what to expect. They leaned over and kissed. The kiss reminded them of that day.

* * *

_At night, Frances was in her room, very sad on what her mother and Eliza said. The phone rang and Monarch answered. Frances heard a yelled "What?!" and ran to the kitchen._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Brandon is gone," said Monarch in panic. "They checked his room, they checked the whole house, he's not there."_

_"Mom, leave it to me. I'll find him." She left to where Brandon thinks about his future, Progress Park._

_"Brandon, Brandon!" called Frances to her best friend. "Where are you?! I'm here alone!"_

_Brandon jumped out of a tree, behind the girl. "Do you think we'll meet again?"_

_She looked behind herself and saw her neighboor. "Maybe. One person can't see each other for a long time, and since it's a far away sector, who knows," said Frances and she sighed._

_"Then I want you to have this," said Brandon as he gave her a bracelet, a white one with gold designs. "My mom gave one to your mom years ago. My mom gave hers to me, so I'll give it to you."_

_"It's beautiful, Brandon. Thanks!" said Frances as she gave a quick peck on the lips to Brandon. "Let's go, before our moms worry."_

_"O-ok-okay, s-sure," he said nervously as he blushed for what Frances had done.

* * *

_

"What the...?" the person's jaw dropped as it saw both couriers kissing. It was hiding on top of a tree, where it could see the two couriers on the bridge. _'I don't believe it, Fizz kissing Burn, those two are up to something. Lying, sneaking, kissing, what's next?'

* * *

_

They broke the kiss and had blushes on their faces.

"Eh... sorry," said Burn as innocent as he could.

"Don't be," she said with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Moviefan18**: Aw! 

**Me**: Aw what?

**Moviefan18**: You made a romantic part.

**Me**: That part is the one that will change the next chapters, and I've seen some hints in the show. And 'aw' what more?

**Moviefan18**: Puppy Dog!

**Me**: _(screams and runs away)_

**Nova**: What's wrong?

**Me**: Stop her!

**Nova**: What if I don't?

**Me**: You'll suffer another prank and it'll be broadcast on national TV!

**Nova**: Good enough! Moviefan, it's William Moseley!

**Moviefan18**: Yeah, right.

**William Moseley**_(he's Peter in Narnia, she's crazy about him, you can check her notebooks)_: Hey!

**Moviefan18**: _(stops running)_ I-it's him! _(fan shriek and start running)_

**W.M.**: Uh-oh _(starts running)_

**Me**: How did you...?

**Nova**: Used one of Fizz's inventions and turned Sparky into William Moseley.

**Me**: Poor Sparky. I amazed myself, when I wrote this chapter. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and please R & R!


	12. Revealed

**Chapter 12**: Revealed

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team _or _Get Ed_. I'm starting school tomorrow. _(starts crying)_

**Moviefan18**: Don't you mean we start school tomorrow?

**Me**: Y-yeah, that's w-what I mean we!_(cries, (I don't like school, students make it more hard to survive and I'm pathetic)_

**Edit**: You guessed it, I'm fixing.

_

* * *

_

In the morning, everything was normal, except that Burn and Fizz were still asleep. Deets had to repeat yesterday's 'incident'. But this time, they didn't woke up.

"Hello! Fizz, wake up!" called Deets, knocking Fizz's bedroom door. No one answered.

"Burn! Wake up!" called Ed, knocking his friend's bedroom door. Also, no one answered.

"Great, both asleep and not answering. And clever enough to find earplugs so they won't wake up."

"How do you know they're using earplugs?"

"I know, I know," said Loogie. "Deets is psychic."

"Close," she said. "I woke up at midnight and saw them walking to their rooms, they said something about a 'morning plan'."

"Wonder what they were doing that late at night," said Ed.

"I have a guess or two," Deets said with a smirk. She went to the lab and found a device that looked like a remote control. "This should open their doors." She pointed the device at the lock of Fizz's door, pressed the green button and the lock unlocked. Deets gave the device to Ed. "Unlock Burn's door and wake him up."

Ed and Loogie left to unlock Burn's door as Deets entered her friend's room. She shook Fizz as she woke up slightly.

"Huh? What?" Fizz whispered, a little drowsy, and saw a blur which she recognized. "Deets?"

"Wake up," she said gently. "It's morning."

Fizz let out a yawn and asked, "What hour is it?"

"9:30."

"What?" she asked.

Deets removed her earplugs. "9:30. You woke up later than yesterday, I saw you and Burn leaving the Vehicle Room in midnight. What happened?"

"Eh... we were checking the vehicles, of course," lied Fizz.

"At midnight?" asked Deets, looking suspiciously at the girl.

"We forgot." She saw Burn pass her room. She blushed, covered herself with her bed sheet, and let out a little giggle.

"Huh?" Deets looked at the door and saw nobody. _'Burn must have passed.'_ She looked at Fizz. "Anyway, get ready." Fizz nodded and Deets left the room.

* * *

"What?!" Burn yelled. He and Deets were arguing about who gets to keep Fizz as their partner. 

"Yes, let me take Fizz for now on," said Deets. "She's been acting strangely ever since she was paired with you. What did you do to her?"

"I haven't done anything to her."

"Yeah, then why did you two lie about the blocked shore, brought an empty crate and say it was for Sector 32, wake up late, brought the crate to Dr. Hong, then to the S.I.T., return the crate to Dr. Hong, go at night to Progress Park and have a make-out session and then wake up late again."

_'She's the one suspicious about us,'_ thought Burn. "Have you told the rest of the Dojo?"

"I can't tell something without knowing the truth."

"All right, all right, we'll tell you the truth," he said. "We'll tell you, if you let me have Fizz as my partner and don't follow."

"Okay, but tomorrow you two have to tell the whole truth."

* * *

"What?!" yelled the Monkey Team. 

"I knew it, she was suspicious with Fizz," said Nova.

"Burn, are you sure she can keep a secret?" Antauri asked. The couple nodded. "Then tomorrow, bring her here."

"But Antauri, another human-" whined Gibson.

"Look Gibson, they have done so much for us, the least we can do is clear their names," said Sprx. "We'll explain to Deets what's happening."

"Sprx has a point, Gibson," said Chiro, then he coughed. At night he was vomiting like no tomorrow, at morning his head was burning hot, miracle he made it to the door. _'Boy, that sounded strange.'_

"Very well," the blue monkey said defeated. "We'll let the girl know."

"As for us, we'll go to S.I.T. and check if the cure is ready," Fizz said.

* * *

**Me**: If I update slower, is because I'm starting school. I already to you that, right? 

**Me and Moviefan18**: Why?! WHY?!

**Everyone**: Ha!

**Me**: I'll bring you guys, if I have to.

**Burn**: Can we be excused?

**Fizz**: Since, we're recovering from the make-out session, last chapter.

**Me**: I thought you two liked each other.

**Burn and Fizz**: _(blushing)_ Who told you that?!

**Me**: A birdy. Thanks for reviewing! Please R & R!


	13. Truth, part 1

**Chapter 13**: Truth, part 1

Disclaimer:

**Me**: At least it wasn't so bad.

**Moviefan18**: For you, I have a lot of kids that I don't like and they don't like me back are in my group. And you have TB(Tinker Bell, I'm not gonna say her real name, but she is obsessed with Tinker Bell, really, really OBSESSED) and I'm alone.

**Me**: Do you want to take Advance Math as your first class at 7:30?

**Moviefan18**: I love my class!

**Me**: I knew you would. I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team _or _Get Ed_.

**Edit**: Surprise, surprise. Guess what I'm doing.

* * *

Burn and Fizz were at the S.I.T., checking if Monarch had finished the cure. The woman was sitting in her chair, mixing and stirring liquids. 

"So Mom, finished yet?"

"I'm almost finished," said Monarch, mixing some chemicals into a beaker filled with a red liquid. "So, what have you two done?"

"Eh..." said the pair. Could they tell the truth to Monarch? "Delivering." No, they couldn't say it.

"What were you two delivering?"

"Uh... stuff," the pair said nervously.

"I need more of an answer than 'stuff'." She looked at them.

"How is our old house doing?" asked Burn, completely changing the subject.

"Glad you asked," said Monarch. "The people living there are moving. Why do you ask?" She knew that he asked because he wanted to change the subject, but she let them go with it.

"Because my dad retired and wonders if there's a house near Sector 42."

"Great, you can move back," she said. "But that doesn't change the subject. What have you two been doing?"

"Mom, we all ready told you," Fizz said. "We've doing our job."

"You two sound nervous," she noticed. "Just like that time when Brandon went missing and you found him and when you two return home, you two spoke nervously." She already had a suspicion.

"W-we don't sound nervous!" said the pair nervously.

"Uh-huh." Monarch was determined to get the truth out of them. "Frances Isabella, Brandon, what have you two done?"

"Nothing," said Burn. He moved away from Monarch and pulled Fizz with him. "Excuse us for a second."

"What?" whispered Fizz on the corner of the room.

"We have three choices: one, we can tell the truth to your mom; two, we can tell the truth and run and three, we don't tell the truth and run," he whispered. "I prefer number three, you?"

"Me too," she said. "Let's just move close to the door, when my mom isn't looking, and run." They both started moving closer to the door and when they were reaching the door, Monarch pushed a button on her desk and put the lock on the door. "It's stuck."

"You would have chosen number one, since this room is filled with a lot of tech," Monarch said. "Just tell me please. It isn't that I'm not going to tell it to the whole world."

"Well... okay," said Fizz. "Burn, you tell her."

"No way, she's _your_ mom," he said. "She'll listen to you better."

"Now that's were you're wrong Brandon," the woman said, stopping the argument. "I'll listen to both of you. One tells half of the story and the other tells another half. Brandon, you go first, since you thought I wasn't going to listen to you."

"I should have kept my mouth shut," he muttered. He told what happened to both of them that day he went missing.

"So that's what happened," said Monarch after hearing the story. "Frances, what happened to that bracelet?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Burn asked.

Fizz took off her glove on her right hand. She shook her hand and the white bracelet appeared. "I kept it for a long time. I said the bracelet was beautiful, something beautiful shouldn't be kept in a drawer or a box."

"Okay, I told my part of the story, now you tell about yesterday."

"Why the hardest to me?" Fizz whined. "We went to Progress Park at night to talk about that day and uh..."

"I know what you're going to say," Monarch said. "But why did you kept that secret so long?"

"We feared to tell it to our parents and their reactions," said Burn.

"Well I didn't over-react. We all knew this day was coming, two best friends of the opposite gender can fall in love. And the cure is ready." She gave the medicine bottle to her daughter.

"Thanks Mom," said Fizz. "You helped a lot!"

* * *

"Finally... where were you two?" asked Deets. Burn and Fizz returned to the Dojo, so they can bring Deets to Sector 9. 

"In the S.I.T., looking for a medicine to bring to Sector 9," said Fizz. "It's part of the whole truth."

"You're going to keep your promise?" said Deets amazed. She thought they were going to lie the truth.

"We made a deal, we tell the truth 'cause you know more than you should know," said Burn. "If you let Fizz be my partner."

"O... kay?" she said awkwardly. He was determined to have Fizz as his partner. "Let's go."

* * *

**Me**: The second part will come as soon as possible. 

**Moviefan18**: As soon as possible is like Friday.

**Me**: Of course not, it'll be like Sunday or close. We already had homework on the first day, ...and second, ...and third. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the lateness! Please R & R!


	14. Truth, part 2

**Chapter 14**: Truth, part 2

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_.

**Moviefan18**: _(glares at me)_

**Me**: Why are you glaring at me for?

**Moviefan18**: He wasn't William Moseley. He was the pink monkey.

**Sprx**: _(far away from the conversation)_ **RED!**

**Me**: Oh, you want the real W.M.? You should have asked. With my "powers", I bring you W.M.

**William Moseley**: Wha...? Where?

**Moviefan18**: _(screams)_ I-it's him! _(starts running to hug him)_

**W.M.**: _(starts running and screaming)_

**Edit**: No broken ruler and I'm fixing.

* * *

"Well, at least we're in Sector 9," said Deets. The three couriers were riding on their vehicles in the street of Sector 9.

"If it's for Fizz, I'll do the deal," Burn said. Fizz blushed at his comment.

"At least tell me what happened between you two."

"That's none of your business," he said as they finally reached Dr. Hong's mansion.

"It has to be part of the whole truth deal. You two kissed for no reason."

"That's where you're wrong," said Fizz as Burn knocked the door. "I won't go into detail." She knew that sooner or later she had to explain herself to Deets.

The door opened as Dr. Hong appeared. "Come in," was the only thing he said. The couriers entered and saw Chiro coughing.

"Hey Chiro, good news," Fizz said.

"What?" he said. "Wait, I know."

"If you were going to say 'the cure for the betaselok', you're right," said Burn. Fizz gave Chiro the bottle. "Where's the Monkey Team?"

"Aw, he's so cute," said Deets, hugging the red monkey.

"Here's Sprx," said Fizz.

"This is what you're hiding, a boy and a pink monkey."

"I'M RED, **RED!**" yelled Sprx. Deets stopped hugging him and backed away slowly.

"What's he screeching about?"

"You called him a pink monkey, he's red," Chiro said. He gave Deets a translator. "Put it in your ear and you'll understand the monkeys." She obeyed and put the device in her ear. "Now that I think of it, Sprx does look a little pink."

"Yeah, he kinda does look pink," said Fizz.

"You look better as a pink monkey," said Burn.

"**I'M RED, NOT PINK!!!**" shouted Sprx.

"You know Sprx, I have a better name than Sparky," the yellow monkey said, who had overheard the whole conversation. Sprx looked at Nova, thinking it'll be a name that he'll like. "Pinky, the pink monkey!" The three couriers and Chrio burst out laughing as Nova smirked.

"Hey!"

"Or Pinkerella, Pinx, Spinky, or maybe even Light Pinky." Everyone laughed harder.

"Okay, that does it," he snapped. "I'm not being nice to the girl monkey I flirt with!" He started chasing her.

"Light Pinky is slow," exclaimed Nova in singsong voice as she and Sprx disappeared in a hallway.

"Okay, so you're hiding two monkeys and a kid," Deets said.

"Actually, five monkeys and a sick kid," Fizz corrected. "Chiro, where's Gibson, Otto and Antauri?"

"Otto's in the back of the mansion, looking for spare parts to repair Fork Man," said Chiro as the couriers looked at him with a confused look on their faces. "Don't ask. Gibson's in Dr. Hong's lab and Antauri's in... I don't know where Antauri is actually."

"I'm here Chiro," said a voice that sounded much like Antauri's.

"Where Antauri?" asked the sick boy. Antauri made himself appear in front of the group.

"I am Antauri," he said. "You must be Deets, right?"

"Yes," she responded.

"How did you made yourself invisible?" asked Chiro. "I want to do that."

"Mixing my powers with the Power Primate, Chiro," said the silver monkey with his eyes close, meditating. The couriers looked at the monkey, not understanding the 'Power Primate' part. He knew they were watching him. "It is like a being inside ourselves or a power that me, Chiro and the rest of the Monkey Team has."

"Antauri, can you explain to her, what are you and your team doing in Progress City?" asked Burn. "Before we get more accused."

"Sure, of course," he said as he levitated to the girl, created a green energy ball and inserted to the girl's mind, showing her pictures of what he's saying. "We are the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force. We live in the planet Shuggazoom in the past, protecting it from the evil Skeleton King. One day, the Skeleton King fused himself with the Dark Ones Worm, an evil that can corrupt the worlds, and started to attack the universe. We followed him until we got to our last destination, the Solar System, where we planned our last attack to destroy the Skeleton King Worm, we had a little adventure inside his body. His last attack was on this planet, Earth. We destroyed him and we were returning back home."

"One of my ancestors was on China on vacation when a black stream of energy was gonna hit Earth and shoot a photo of the stream," said Deets. "Where you the ones who stopped it?"

"Of course," said Antauri as he told the rest of the story. "A week after that, we had nothing to do, until Chiro entered Gibson's lab and got the illness known as the betaselok. That year did not have the cure, so Gibson thought if we went two hundred years into the future, we could get the cure. When we finally got to the future, we found the cure at this city. We landed near the shore, as the fireball. We meet your friends, Burn and Fizz, and they were going to help us. We asked them to keep a promise, not to tell anybody about us. They promised us and hid us in a crate, transporting us to where we needed to go to find the cure. They went to the Saulex Institute of Technology and found that Fizz's mother can make the cure and brought it to Chiro. Deets, I hope that answered your questions. Burn and Fizz, we are sorry you had to lie to your teammates to help us."

"Don't worry, it's like a thank you for saving Earth and it brought us a little adventure," said Fizz. "Okay, two thank yous if you think about it."

"What's the other one?" asked Burn, then he realized what Fizz meant. "Oh yeah, thank you!"

"For what?" said Nova, who was still running away from Sprx.

"Yeah! What... did... we... do?" panted Sprx. "Nova... stop... running!"

"For something you guys did to make us remember something," Burn said. _'Thank you for reminding us who we were and for what we'd become, a couple.'_

_'You are welcome.'_

_'A-antauri!'_ He couldn't believe that he thought that and Antauri heard it all. _'Please, don't tell anyone I thought that.'_

_'Do not worry Burn, I keep secrets, I do not tell them.'_

"Hello, Burn!" said Fizz, waving her hand in front of him. "Wake up!"

"Okay, okay, I woke," said Burn. He looked at Chiro. "So, you're gonna drink the medicine or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," said Chiro. "I'm supposed to drink it, right?"

"That's what he said," the girls said in unison.

Chiro drank the bottle. "Ew, it taste worse than Antauri's veggie shakes!"

"You should rest for a day to the medicine to work," Fizz said.

* * *

Far away from Progress City, a figure with a red aura was flying towards the city, laughing evilly.

* * *

**Nova**: Who's that? Sprx?

**Me**: No, Gibson! Weird-talking Monkey. W.M. (he doesn't talk weird cough-sometimes-cough, but it fitted with W.M.)

**Nova**: Oh!

**Me**: Thanks for reviewing! If someone, anyone(there's someone flaming good Get Ed stories, so I'm talking to that person) tries to flame this story, Get Ed fans might flame(or burn) back. I mean, we make time writing a story that doesn't have a board for putting them in, so that someone comes and flames it because the person writing the story might have missed some episodes. So think, why did that person did that, before you flame. Back to you readers, Please R & R! I'll update as soon as I write the next chapter of "Dojo Racing".


	15. Truth Hurts

**Chapter 15**: Truth Hurts

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed. (looks at Moviefan18)_ Stop glaring at me! You asked for W.M., not William Moseley.

**Moviefan18**: I didn't ask for W.M. I. Want. William. **Moseley!**

**Me**: Now you're talking; with my "powers", I give you William Moseley.

**William Moseley**: Where am I? I was working on the next Narnia movie.

**Moviefan18**: I-it's him! _(starts running to hug him, again!)_

**Me**: The "You're with family now" part is an old puerto rican saying _'Estas en familia'_. Meaning that a group has something in common, like being girls, love life(like in this chapter is used), etc. In P.R., the doctors say that with their patients, when it's to show something.

**Edit**: You know the deal by the fifteen chapter. I'm fixing.

* * *

"Hey Deets, why didn't you freak out, when you saw the Monkey Team?" asked Fizz. The girls were talking in the living room of the mansion. The boys(Antauri, Sprx and Burn, Chiro was resting in the room the Monkey Team is sleeping) were looking for Gibson and Otto. 

"I don't know really," answered Deets. "They looked so cute. Maybe that's why I didn't freaked out. Did you and Burn freaked out?"

"Yeah! They saw us and screamed," said Nova. "They fell of the ramp because the Robot got a malfunction. We got to check that."

"Maybe I can help you," Fizz said.

"No, you've done so much for us."

"It'll be my pleasure to help the ones who saved Earth."

"Okay, your choice. So, what happened between you and Burn?"

Fizz glared at Deets. "I didn't said anything," said Deets defensively. "How did you know?"

"There's a concept even the past and future knows, it's called windows," the yellow monkey said with an obviously-like voice. "Deets said something about you and Burn kissing."

Fizz gave a death glare at the girl. "I know, should have kept my mouth shut, but at least tell something about it, we won't tell, promise? You're with family now, right?"

"Yeah!" assured Nova.

"Sure, but don't tell anybody," said Fizz. "We went to Progress Park to talk about something we found out at the S.I.T., and the next thing I knew, I was lip-locking with Burn."

"What were you two talking about?" asked Deets with interest on what she was hearing. Fizz gave another death glare. "Okay, not asking." They heard a door opening and saw the boys entering the living room, accompanied with Gibson and Otto. Deets looked at the four robot monkeys that entered, then she looked at Nova. _'They look the same, except their colors are different._ _Is this what Ed was dreaming of?'_ When the Monkey Team reunited, she got the picture. "Oh no."

"Oh no, what?" asked Otto. "We won't hurt you."

"Not that," she said. "Ed had a dream vision about you guys, said that we might meet with Bedlam again with five similar figures and a boy."

"But how?" asked Burn. "Bedlam is far away from here. And he doesn't have powers."

"He might have not lost his powers," said Antauri. "What were we doing in his dream?"

"Fighting against Bedlam," Deets said. "We hit him, he hit us."

"Then we must be ready," said Gibson. "I know this is going to hurt me, but we have to tell the rest of your team."

"Gibson disobeying his own command?" said Sprx amazed and blinked to see if the moments was true. **"HALLELUJAH!"**

Gibson made a moaning sound. "Wow, he did got hurt," said the green monkey.

* * *

"I'm coming for you Ed," said the figure, closing in on Faroe Islands. "With a vengeance!"

* * *

**Moviefan18**: Thank you, thank you,** THANK YOU!**

**Me**: You're welcome.

**Fizz**: Who's he? Sprx, Gibson, Otto, Antauri?

**Me**: None. He's the real William Moseley.

**Moviefan18**: Who are you and what have you done with Fyrfly?

**Me**: I'm Fyrfly and if you don't believe me... look at this; with my "powers", I transform Fizz into... a cat.

**Fizz**: Wha...? Not again! _(turns into a cute, little kitty)_

**Moviefan18**: Aw! Cute lil' kitty Fizz.

**Me**: With my "powers", I transform William Moseley into... _(looks at a Narnia book)_ an ogre.

**W.M.**: _(turns into an ogre)_

**Moviefan18**: _(her jaw fell)_ Oh, you hate me, don't ya?!

**Me**: Nah, I just like doing this. If you read "Dojo Racing"s first chapter, you know about kitty Fizz. Thanks for reviewing! Plaese R & R! Sorry, studying, homework every day since the first day and updating my other story.


	16. Warning!

**Chapter 16**: Warning!

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_. Now to play with Otto's latest invention. _(shows a device that looks like a remote control)_ It's a, uh... a "Clicker".

**Sprx**: Uh, "Clicker".

**Me**: I don't know what it does. Let's see what it does. Moviefan!

**Moviefan18**: _(pops out of nowhere)_ What?

**Me**: _(pushes a button on the device and zaps Moviefan18)_

**Moviefan18**: Aaah, I'm shrinking!

**Me**: No, you're not!

**Edit**: Guess what I'm doing.

* * *

The three couriers were heading to the Dojo with the crate, again. Chiro started to feel better, so that was a good sign. After they got to the Dojo, Burn placed the crate in the middle of the Team Room(living room) as Deets called the two other couriers to come for a special announcement. Ed was in Progress Stadium, to get a better look of the city and to see if he can find a clue to find Ol' Skool. Loogie was delivering something to the Animal Sanctuary.

* * *

When Ed and Loogie finally came to the Dojo, they both sat down on the couch, they were joined by Deets. 

"What's with that crate?" asked Ed. "It's been like two or three days that they been carrying that. What's in there?"

"You'll find out soon," said Deets as she put something on her lap, which was covered by a piece of black cloth. _'I want to tape the apology, maybe I can use it for blackmail.'_ She snickered at her thought.

* * *

"Hope Deets doesn't get mad," said Fizz. The couple was on Fizz's room, finishing thinking on how to tell Ed and Loogie about the Monkey Team. "So, any last words before Deets gets us for this?" 

"Well I know she'll have a camera, for when _I'll_ say we're sorry," Burn said with a mischievous smile. "She'll be disappointed and if she tries to get us, we'll have to run or let the Monkey Team get her. And for the last request..."

"I said last words, not last re-" Fizz was cut off by Burn's lips on hers. They were enjoying their little moment, until they heard a knock on Fizz's door.

"Are you two coming or not?" said Deets, knocking the door.

"Yeah, coming!" said the couple. They walked out of Fizz's room and went to the Team Room.

"Dojo, we have something to tell you all," said Burn. _'Here goes nothing.'_ He saw that Deets had a smirk on her face.

"Is that we're sorry, if we've been distracted on the last couple of days," said Fizz. "Oversleeping, bringing this crate left, right and back here, lying." The last word was a whisper. She saw Deets had her jaw fallen.

"B-but wasn't Burn the one who was going to apologize," said Deets stammering.

"We changed that part," she said. She saw Deets stand up and she and Burn started to back away slowly.

"Come back here!" yelled Deets, chasing them all around the Team Room.

"Monkey Team, help!" yelled both couriers, still running away from Deets.

"Monkey Team?" said Ed and Loogie in unison, not knowing what they meant. They saw the crate moving and popped out five monkeys and a kid. Antauri used his powers and stopped Deets from running.

"Thanks," said Burn, relieved that they came to the rescue.

"Who are you?" asked Ed to the silver monkey.

Chiro gave him a translator. "Put this in your ear." Ed did was he was told and started to hear a monkey speaking... or yelling.

"Stop it, STOP IT!" yelled the blue monkey to Loogie. Gibson was trying to give him a translator, but what he got was a hug.

"Can I keep him?" asked Loogie, holding the blue monkey.

"Sorry, they're mine," Chiro said. "We're very sorry, if we kept Burn and Fizz from their work. They found us... or we found them and we needed help." Chiro started to tell the whole story to them.

After the story was told, Ed was in deep thought about what Chiro told. _'If they fight evil and the monkeys look the same; that means...'_ He looked at Deets and she nodded in disappointment. It's like she knew what he was thinking. "Bedlam's coming," said Ed in a whisper. Then he said to the groups, "We have to train now, before Bedlam gets here." The Monkey Team and Dojo nodded.

* * *

**Me**: Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to update soon. _(looks at Moviefan18)_ Oh boy!

**Sprx**: Oh boy!

**Moviefan18**: What?

**Me**: _(a big mirror pops out of nowhere) _Look.

**Moviefan18**: _(screams)_

**Me**: Please R & R!


	17. Training

**Chapter 17**: Training

Disclaimer:

**Someone**: Where we last took off, Moviefan18 was zapped by the powerful, the evil... _(phone besides Someone rings)_ Uh... hello?

**Me**: _(talking through my cell phone) _Ed, stop that! **AND I'M NOT EVIL!** I'm crazy.

**Moviefan18**: _(still looking at herself in the mirror)_ I-I-I-I look so cute!

**Me**: Great, I just turned Moviefan into a brown furred, dark brown eyed robot monkey. Fizz, since you know what you're doing, can you make another Clicker that can turn monkeys into humans. No wait, animals into humans. _(looks around)_ Fizz... Dojo, where are you?

**Moviefan18**: Here's a note. _(reads the note)_ 'Left to buy parts for the new Clicker. Back in an hour, Fizz'. First, I didn't know she wrote in English, Dojo writes in symbols or something like that. Second, does she know where she's going?

**Me**: I don't know. Hey, did you read the back of the note?

**Moviefan18**: _(looks behind of the note)_ 'PS: I took the Dojo with me'. Wait a minute, does the Dojo know where they're going?

**Me**: _(sarcastic)_ Great, Dojo's lost. Let's go! _(motorcycle pops out of nowhere)_ See, I made a motorcycle appear.

**Moviefan18**: I want one.

**Me**: You have to be human to ride one. Anyway, I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_.

**Edit**: Okay, you get what I'm doing by the seventeenth chapter, right?

* * *

"This place is so drad!" said Fizz as she saw the inside of the Robot. The group was divided in two: the girls with Nova, Gibson and Antauri and the boys with Sprx, Otto and Chiro. The girls were on the Command Room, while the boys were looking at the window that showed the Training Room. "Why are we here?"

"From what you described, we have to train really hard and very quick," said Gibson. "The Super Robot has a great training room."

"How hard are you talking about?" asked Deets.

* * *

"You had to ask," said Fizz as she dodged another beam. Dojo and the Monkey Team(minus Chiro, who was controlling the training levels) were on the Training Room, dodging and attacking the weapons they came across.

Fizz didn't notice, but a weapon was about to hit her. "Watch out!" said Otto. "Whirling Destructor Blades!" His saws cut the weapon in half.

"Whoa, thanks!" she said as she backed away.

A melting weapon appeared behind Otto. "Otto, watch out!" everyone yelled.

"Wha...?" Too late, the weapon hit Otto or did it? **"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"**

"So that was the yell we heard at the shore," said Burn. "What happened?"

"Fork Man melted!" said Otto as he showed a melted Fork Man on the floor. Because he didn't have a backpack, Otto used the strings he found in Sector 9, to put it on Fork Man's hands and feet, so he can act like a backpack.

Everyone sweat dropped. _"As I said before, don't ask,"_ said Chiro, through the microphone so that Dojo could hear.

Ed looked behind Deets and saw a gun behind her. "Look out!" he yelled as he used an energy-like sword(Slammer) and cut the gun.

"Whoa, thanks Ed!" she said.

"What happened?" asked Nova.

"I don't know," said Chiro. "I stopped the training system after Otto... I mean Fork Man, melted."

"We must get out of here," said Antauri. "It must be the Robot's malfunction."

* * *

Dojo and the Monkey Team ran through the hallways to find the Command Room. Gibson started typing, to find what was happening to the Robot. "Do you know about a 'Virus Mecanica'?"

"No," said the Dojo.

"Because that what has infected the Robot and caused a malfunction."

"You said 'Virus Mecanica', right?" asked Fizz. The blue monkey nodded. "Oh no."

"What is it?" asked Deets.

"It's like a virus, that can only affect mechanical stuff," she explained. "But the only thing that's strange is that the Robot is attacking us, not the Monkey Team. Burn, look out!"

Burn was behind a giant weapon that was charging, Fizz pushed him down to the ground so that the weapon can't hurt him and it worked. "Thanks, Fizz! I owe you one!"

"Does this Robot have, like a room with the Robot's information or something close to that?" she asked.

"Yes, it does," said Antauri. "Follow me."

They ran, dodged and attacked the weapons that might have appeared on their way, but they made it to a red-lighted room (the room from _A Ghost in the Machinder_). Fizz started to type on the keyboard, until she found out something. "This virus can't be stopped," she said. "Something's controlling it. We have to evacuate the Robot and find out who's doing this?"

"It's Bedlam," said Ed. "He's near, I can feel it." They all evacuated the Robot and went to the shore.

"This is a great way to train, isn't guys?" said Loogie.

"If you mean, almost getting killed by a robot, then yeah," said Dr. Pinch. Then Dr. Pinch saw something above the building. "Look up there!"

They all saw, but they couldn't believe, "It's Bedlam!" yelled the Dojo. He looked like Ed, only with a red and black suit and he had a red aura.

"It is so nice to see the courier team who destroyed my first attempt to rule Progress City," said Bedlam. "Bye-bye, _for now_." Then he flew away.

* * *

**Me**: Found them! Miracle, you guys didn't get lost.

**Fizz**: I had a map.

**Me**: Okay, now build another Clicker, before Monday starts. Hey, I just came up with a brilliant idea.

**Moviefan18**: What?

**Me**: You can miss school, since you're a monkey.

**Moviefan18**: Yeah!

**Me**: 'Virus Mecanica' are two Spanish words that means Mechanical Virus. Thanks for the reviews! Please R & R!


	18. Clues

**Chapter 18**: Clues

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_. _(looks at Moviefan18) _Little monkey! _(rubs Moviefan18's head)_

**Moviefan18**: Stop the little monkey madness!

**Edit**: Guess what?

* * *

The group was in the Dojo after a long and hard day of training. Long, hard day of dodging, attacking, almost getting injured, etc.

"I can't believe he's here," said Ed in a worried tone.

"If you send him far away, why is he here?" asked Chiro. "Maybe your idea for 'far away' is close."

"And if far away is close..." said Burn.

"Then Ol' Skool is close by," finished Fizz. (Dojo does that a lot)

"At least we have a clue on where to find Ol' Skool," said Deets. "But where do we find Bedlam?"

"Easy," said Ed as he left to his room. When he returned, he had two micro-plates on the side of his eyes. "I'll use the Optigogs to trace his signal from the sky."

* * *

"Crouch, Kora!" yelled Bedlam, calling the toaster-headed robot and the hologram. He was back in his lair.

In another room, the toaster-headed robot was relaxing in Bedlam's chair as Kora was playing 'Solitaire'. They both hear their master calling them. "Well, it was fun while it lasted," said Kora.

"Yeah, I was finally relaxing," said Crouch. Then the chair just, threw Crouch to the air.

"How many times do I have to say this?" said Bedlam. "Get out of my chair!"

Crouch landed flat on his toaster-face. "S-sorry M-mr. Bedlam."

"Where did Ed send you?" asked Kora. She and Crouch saw through the monitor that day, when Bedlam and Ol' Skool were sent to a far away land.

"The fool didn't send me that far," said Bedlam. "He send me to the north of United Kingdom, then I regained strength and left Ol' Skool there."

"But how did you regain your powers?" asked Crouch. "You lost them, remember."

"I never lost them," answered the man(that looked like a boy), "but neither did Ed, so I returned to Progress City to find Ed and get his powers. Now as we speak, the boy and his friends are following me, but they'll have a surprise."

"Do we get the surprise too?"

"Why yes," said Bedlam. "In fact you get two surprises: to see the Dojo's surprise and me, back and planning to stay that way."

If you could hear minds, here's what you'll be listening, _'NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!'_ yelled Crouch in his mind. "Whoa, that is a surprise!"

* * *

Dojo and the Monkey Team(Chiro was on his motorcycle with the monkeys(posing like toys, so no one believed they're real) at his side-car) were following Ed, who was looking at the sky, with his eyes turned into blue completely. They were on a familiar street that flowed with memories from their battle.

"He went to his lair," said Ed. "This is a moment that I want to say to the mayor 'I told you so'."

"Why?" asked Chiro.

"Because after Bedlam left, I told the mayor to destroy Bedlam's tower, but did he listened, no! He said that 'it should be kept for memory and for future generations to learn what happened to Progress City'," he mimicked the mayor.

They all laughed at his mimic, because he almost sounded like the mayor.

"Okay guys, we're closing in on Bedlam's tower," said Fizz as she looked at the group, which stopped laughing.

"Are you guys sure you want to face Bedlam?" Burn said to the group.

They all nodded as they saw the tall black and red tower, which reminded the Dojo more about their battle. The Dojo was ready to face him, but deep in their hearts, they were afraid. What will happen in their battle? Will they win and the city will finally be in peace? Or will Bedlam get what he wants and rule not only Progress City, but the world? All was going to be decided on this battle. No pressure, huh?

* * *

**Fizz**: It's ready. _(shows a new Clicker)_

**Moviefan18**: Finally, no more little monkey madness.

**Fizz**: _(zaps Moviefan18)_ Oh boy!

**Me**: Oh boy!

**Moviefan18**: What? _(she looks at the mirror)_ What the-?

**Chiro**: What's a Kathurian doing here?

**Me**: Gimme that! _(snatches the new Clicker and zaps Moviefan18)_ Great now you're an aardvark, let's go to the rest of the Animal Kingdom. Hey Chiro, bring a camera and shoot this! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the lateness, needed to study and two projects. Please R & R!

PS: I wrote a Pokémon/Super Robot Monkey Team/Get Ed/Dragon Booster crossover called "Leyenda". One of the other reasons I updated late. Again, sorry, school has been pilling up homeworks, projects and some stuff to study. I even have a 211 exercises in Algebra. Moviefan18 has more than me. How do you love your group now?

**Moviefan18**: _(still an aardvark)_ It's better than your stuff! Mine is easy!


	19. Distraction

**Chapter 19**: Distraction

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_. I updated chapter 18 in Sept. 1, but something happened with the system that left it on chapter 17, but on 'Live Preview' it showed as normal. So sorry for that lateness.

**Fizz**: Give me back my diary!

**Me**: You have a diary? Note to self: find and read Fizz's diary.

**Fizz**: Someone took it.

**Me**: Who took it? _(looks at a... Growlithe with red fur)_ A Pokémon? This is messed up.

**Fizz**: Let's get him!_(chases Growlithe)_

**Me**: You go ahead, I'll catch up! Before I start, if you don't watch _Get Ed_, you should know this, Deets used to work with Bedlam because he captured her parents. Anyway, let's start!

**Edit**: Guess.

* * *

"This is just great," said Sprx, standing in front of the tower. The group was divided in two: Ed, Loogie, Antauri, Sprx and Chiro were Team Distraction and Burn, Fizz, Deets, Nova, Otto and Gibson were the Main Team. "At least I won't suffer ear damage."

Their plan was simple, use Deets's knowledge about Bedlam's tower to get to one of the old secret access tunnels, while Team Distraction was, well... distracting Bedlam. And the only secret access tunnel that Bedlam might have forgotten, was one in the sewers. So the Main Team had to enter, destroy the tower and get rid of Bedlam.

"I know Sprx, but it's the only way to get him to notice us," said Chiro. "Start when you're ready, Loogie."

Loogie was holding his megaphone. He put it on the ground and started to press buttons. Then he ran for cover and waited with the guys. "Three... two... one... now!"

A loud bullhorn sound was heard all over that sector. Fizz and Gibson modified the megaphone so the dreadful sound, as Burn and Fizz now put it, can be heard more loudly. Now it has three uses: wake up sleeping couples, annoy and distract people.

* * *

"Huh?" said Bedlam, hearing the sound. "Who is watching television?"

"Nobody sir," said Crouch. "But you might want to see the street."

Bedlam went to the window and saw two couriers, two robot monkeys and a kid, waving at him. "I see Ed has made new friends. Let's say hello. Kora, send every robot to get Ed."

"We can't sir," said the hologram. "We only got one robot."

Kora and Bedlam looked at Crouch. "What about Spyker?" said Crouch. They heard the red monkey yell and threw with his magnets the bone looking robot. "Uh... forget it."

"Fine, I'll go there myself," said Bedlam as his hands started to glow red. He threw an energy ball at the wall and flew to the outside. "You guys want to play rough?"

"That's what we've been waiting for," said Ed, Loogie and Chiro.

"You should have kept me at home," said Dr. Pinch.

"No way, you're part of this plan," whispered Loogie to his puppet.

* * *

"Are we close?" said Nova, looking around the sewer. "This place is starting to stink."

"Just a little further ahead, don't worry," said Deets, looking for the entrance.

"The Distraction Team should be doing their part now," said Fizz, looking at her watch.

"We're here," said Deets, pointing at the entrance.

* * *

**Me**: I'll update soon, I hope._(looks at Growlithe reading the diary)_ Hey Fizz, found him, and he's reading your diary!

**Fizz**: Give it back!_(uses Clicker and zaps Growlithe)_ Sprx!

**Sprx**: Eh... bye!_(runs for his life)_

**Fizz**: Come back here!_(chases him)_

**Moviefan18**: _(still an aardvark)_ What happened?

**Me**: Long story. Please R & R!


	20. Perfect Until

**Chapter 20**: Perfect Until...

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_. People, some are skipping chapter 18: Clues and passing to chapter 19: Distraction. I updated two chapters! So if the story doesn't make sense, read chapter 18. And before I forget, my ruler returned, when I'm finishing this story.

**Moviefan18**: _(still an aardvark)_ Okay, you made your disclaimer, now can you change me back?!

**Me**: Okay, okay. _(zaps Moviefan with Clicker)_ Now you shrunk, where are you?

**Moviefan18**: _(squeaky voice)_ Down here!

**Me**: Great, ant Moviefan. Next! _(zap)_ Ant Eater, next! _(zap)_

**Edit**: C'mon, you have to know by now what I'm doing.

_

* * *

_

"Shouldn't we be attacked by robots by now," said Otto. The Main Team was walking through a familiar hallway. The hallway had doors everywhere, so you might think it's hard to find Bedlam's Control Room.

"We destroyed the robots, Otto," said Fizz. She was looking at the doors that once held the robots. "The only robots that we couldn't destroy were Spyker and Crouch."

"What's a Spyker?" asked Gibson. His antennas started to glow and he activated them, "Gibson here."

_"Hey Brainstrain, we destroyed a bone looking robot,"_ said Sprx. _"Now we're distracting Ed's double."_ Gibson could hear a yell that said _'He's not my double!'_ He chuckled a bit at that yell.

"What happened out there?" asked Deets.

"Team Distraction destroyed some bone looking robot," Gibson saw that the three couriers' heads were looking at the ground. "Bad memory?" The couriers nodded. "Was that Spyker or Crouch?"

"Spyker," the couriers responded.

"Crouch can't even fight for his life," said Burn.

"We're here," said Fizz. The team looked at the only door that had Bedlam Corp's logo. Before the entered she asked, "Otto, do you have the bomb?"

"Right here," said Otto, pointing at his head.

"Okay?" the little courier said confused. "Anyway, we get in, we get out and nobody get hurt."

"So, what do we do with the extra bombs Otto carried?" asked Gibson.

"Plant them in the base of the tower. Put the bombs for fifty minutes, that should give us time to escape or any trouble that could happen in our escape. Ready?"

The group nodded as they started to enter the big black office, with a lot of controls blinking. Crouch and Kora were looking at the fight through the hole on the wall that Bedlam created.

Fizz and Otto planted the first bomb as Burn and Deets started to investigate something on the controls. Gibson and Nova were talking to the hologram and the toaster-headed robot. Yes, they both understood monkey language.

"You never wanted to work for him?" Nova asked.

"We were created by him, we worked for him and he mistreated all of us," said Kora.

"We just want to get out of here," added Crouch.

"Have to two tried to escape?" asked Gibson.

"I'm stuck to his systems and Crouch has tried but failed," said Kora. "We were trapped in his tower for a month and we couldn't get out."

"How about this, we'll free you two and let Dojo do the rest?" said Otto, who finished planting the bomb.

"Otto, that the st..." said the blue monkey, then he realized something. "That's not a bad idea. Are you sure you're Otto?"

"Green fur, black eyes, yeah that's Otto," said Nova.

"C'mon, we have a long walk... or run. Burn, Deets, found anything?" asked Fizz.

"Sorry, nothing about the Super Robot or Virus Mecanica," said Burn. "Maybe he didn't infect the Robot."

* * *

"Ed's twin can't catch us!" said Sprx in a singsong voice. 

"He's not my twin!" yelled Ed at the red monkey, again.

"Why are you talking to a pink rat?" said Bedlam, charging to attack.

"How many times do I have to say it. **I'M RED!**" yelled Sprx. He yelled so hard that he broke a window in the tower.

"He's not a rat, he's a monkey," said Chiro. His hand charged up and he yelled, "Chiro Spearo!" The bolt hit its target, but Bedlam's attack also hit Chiro.

"Attacking harder it is," said Bedlam. He flew to the roof of the closets building and closed his eyes.

"Why is he sleeping?" asked Dr. Pinch.

"Let's wake him up," said Loogie. "Wake up, Bedlam!"

"I do not think he is sleeping," said Antauri.

The ground started to shake and Team Distraction heard... footsteps.

* * *

"Wah!" the Main Team cried as they fell. 

"Is this an earthquake?" asked Nova.

"No, it can't be," said Otto. "Because there's an earthquake, stop, earthquake, stop."

"Thanks Otto for that brilliant presentation on how the earth is shaking right now," sarcastically said Gibson.

"Really, thanks Gibson."

Gibson's antenna started to glow again. "What is it?"

_"You have to plant those bombs now, before we feel what Formless feel!"_ yelled Sprx.

"What are you talking about?"

_"The Robot's attacking us! Aaaahhh!"_

* * *

**Me**: _(zap)_ Cyber frog, _(zap)_ cheetah, _(zap)_ Kathurian again. 

**Moviefan18**: Let me be a Kat... whatever.

**Me**: _(zap)_ Skunk, _(zap)_ toucan, _(zap)_ human.

**Moviefan18**: Thank God!

**Me**: Nah, _(zap)_ worm, ha!

**Moviefan18**: Ew! Change me back!

**Me**: Nah. Thanks for the reviews, let's hope I update soon. Back to business, _(zap)_ snake, _(zap)_ mongoose...


	21. Fights

**Chapter 21**: Fights

Disclaimer:

**Me**: I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_. Hey, where's Moviefan?

**Moviefan18**: Right here! _(zaps me with the Clicker)_ Darn it, a parrot!

**Me**: I'll get used to this!

**Moviefan18**: _(zaps)_ Elephant, _(zaps) _horse, _(zaps)_ a rat! _(runs away, screaming)_

**Me**: Hey, come back here with the Clicker! I don't want to be a rat!_(chases her)_

**Edit**: You know by now.

_

* * *

_

"Sprx?" called Gibson, through his communicator.

"What happened to him?" asked Nova in a worried tone.

"Team Distraction is being attacked..." explained Gibson. "By the Super Robot."

The group gasped. The Robot fighting against them, it must be Bedlam. Now they have double the trouble.

"Sprx?" called Nova, through her communicator.

* * *

The Robot had blasted Team Distraction with the Torso Cannons. They lay on the ground, some moaning and some trying to get up. 

"Y-yeah Nova," answered Sprx, weakly trying to get up.

_"You guys have to fight back,"_ she said. _"We already planted the first bomb. We have to go to the base of the tower to plant the rest. Sprx, I... mean _we_ are counting on you and you guys. Nova out."_

"Got it," Sprx said with confidence. "Hey guys! C'mon, it was just a cannon, we can take Bedlam and the Robot."

"Split into two teams: Dojo gets Bedlam while we get the Robot," said Antauri.

* * *

"They'll stall, but I don't know for how long," said Nova, now very nervous. I mean, would you get nervous if new friends and teammates get blasted by the Super Robot? Their home and friend, now acting like their enemy from the influence of Virus Mecanica. 

"Hey you guys, what are you waiting for?" yelled Otto from across the hallway, very far away from the group. "Let's go! Those bombs won't plant themselves, y'know!"

The group nodded and started to run to the base of the tower. Crouch was leading them, since he knows the tower better than Deets. He was holding a star-shape device, which contained Kora inside.

* * *

"Please Super Robot, come to your senses," said Chiro to the controlled giant robot. 

The Robot's answer: Foot Missiles right at Chiro.

"Monkey Fu!" he yelled as he released the energy from his hands to the missiles. He destroyed the missiles, but he couldn't stop the Robot.

"That does not work Chiro," said Antauri, dodging some missiles. "We should destroy the Virus Mecanica, then the Robot will come to its senses."

--------------------------------------------------

"How in the heck did he got back his powers?" asked Ed, trying to get close to Bedlam, but failed because he was also dodging attacks.

"Ask him yourself," said Dr. Pinch. Loogie was circling Bedlam to try to get him to stay at that spot.

"Like I'm going to answer that," said Bedlam. He flew away from the two couriers and closed his eyes for concentration.

The Slammer in Ed's hand started to glow red and moved out of his grasps and was flying towards Bedlam. "Huh? No way your getting your hands on my Slammer again!" Ed closed his eyes and started to concentrate as well. The Slammer stopped in mid-air and started to glow blue and red.

"It is mine!" yelled Bedlam. He concentrated more and the Super Robot stopped attacking Sprx, Antauri and Chiro. Instead, the Robot started to attack Ed.

"Uh-oh!" said Ed. He jumped out of the way of some rockets. "Loogie, contract the Main Team!"

* * *

The Main Team was in their destination, the base of Bedlam's towers. They were planting the last two bombs. The team was divided in two: Deets, Burn and Fizz on the left side and Nova, Otto and Gibson on the right side with Crouch. 

Everyone got this weak transmission(Dojo too, since Loogie put his communicator to everyone to hear): _"Guys... w-we need... help! The R-robot... i-is g-gl-glowing. Aaaahhhh!"_

* * *

**Me**: _(still a rat)_ Ha! Another cliffy! Moviefan, change me back! 

**Moviefan18**: _(stuck in a tree)_ Why should I?

**Me**: Because if you don't, I won't tell anybody how I foiled the groups' plans.

**Moviefan18**: That's not a good explanation.

**Monkey Team and Dojo**: Yes it is! Change her back!

**Moviefan18**: Okay, okay, maybe that is a good explanation. _(zaps me back human)_

**Me**: Thanks! The reason I could foil plans is because...

Ha! Two cliffies! I'm so evil! _(laughs evilly)_ What happened with Team Distraction? Are they dead or alive? Will they win and stop Bedlam, or will Bedlam foil the group's plan? How do I foil plans? Eh... sorry, carried away. All will be answered in the last chapter of "The Find in Time", or am I lying and there's more chapters. Please R & R! Guess what happened with Team Distraction, I love to hear your guesses!


	22. Final Attack

**Chapter 22**: Final Attack

Disclaimer:

**Someone**: When we last took off, the evil Fyrfly was turned into a rat. Then she agreed that if she was turned back to normal, she would tell her secret on how she foiled our great plans. Fyrfly was so evil, she left the people with two cliffhangers for two weeks. The evil little... _(phone rings)_ Hello?

**Me**: Burn, not you too! I'm saying this for the second time, **I'M CRAZY, NOT EVIL!**

**Moviefan18**: Okay, tell the secret already.

**Me**: I can foil plans because... Wait, I have to do the disclaimer: I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_.

**Everyone**: Just get on with it already!

**Me**: Okay, okay... I can foil plans because I have some psychic friends.

**Moviefan18**: You don't mean... How could I miss that!

**Me**: Yeah, my OCs. Jade, Yisel, Psyhai, Bonfyr, come here!

**Jade**: We already know, the secret is out.

**Yisel**: Wow Moviefan, how could you miss that?

**Me**: Before I start the story, remember that Crouch has Kora's container.

**Edit**: Should I even say what I'm doing?

* * *

"Hello? Loogie? What happened out there?" asked Otto through his communicator. 

"I believe the Robot glowing meant that it released its Lasertron Fury on Team Distraction," said Gibson.

"Uh... Lasertron Fury? That sounds bad," said Fizz.

"Yes, it is. Lasertron Fury is the Super Robot's most powerful attack, let's hope they didn't got hit."

"Ed, Loogie? Someone answer?" Deets said in a worried tone through her communicator. No answer. "Don't tell me..."

_"Nah, we're here,"_ replied Ed. _"Sorry if I scared you; I had to throw myself on the ground to dodge that beam."_

"Oh, don't scare me like that. Is everyone all right?"

_"Yeah! Loogie almost got hit. He was inches from the beam. Sprx, Antauri and Chiro were in the air when it happened... and I gotta go!"_

"They're all right," Team Distraction was relieved to hear that their friends are still alive.

"But we won't be," declared Fizz, who was looking down on her watch.

"Fizz, what's wrong?" asked Burn.

"The bombs will explode in fiftteen minutes!"

"What?!" yelled the Main Team and Crouch.

"Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Nova to the group as they started to run to the nearest exit.

* * *

"I can't believe your attack failed, Bedlam," said Dr. Pinch. 

"But this one won't," replied Bedlam as he raised his right hand. His hand started to glow red and so did Dr. Pinch.

The puppet went airborne and started yelling, "Loogie, help!"

"The puppet talks without Loogie!" exclaimed surprised Sprx, Antauri, Chiro and Ed.

"Hey, nobody steals Dr. Pinch from me!" snapped Loogie. He skated towards Bedlam and started to attack him. "Give me back Dr. Pinch!"

Bedlam's hand stopped glowing red and so did Dr. Pinch and fell. Loogie stopped attacking and went to his puppet's aid. Big mistake!

"You fool!" Bedlam yelled as his hand started to glow again, only lifting Loogie and Dr. Pinch, who was back on his owner's hand.

"Hey, let us go!" yelled Dr. Pinch.

"If that's what you want," he said as he threw Loogie towards Ed. Both couriers were on the ground, trying to get up. "Got any last words, boys?"

"We have some! Chiro Spearo!" yelled Chiro as he threw the lighting-like spear towards Bedlam's back. The spear glowed red and turned around and hit Chiro.

"Hey Ed's double, get a load of this! Magna Ball Beam Splitter!" yelled Sprx as his magnets shot electric energy balls. Bedlam created a red energy shield to protect himself.

"Puny monkeys, you can't even touch me!" said Bedlam to the monkeys.

"But I can," said Antauri. "Claw Slash Attack!" He turned into his Ghost mode and went to attack on Bedlam's back. Bedlam heard the monkey call and Antauri started to glow red and stopped in mid-air.

The rest of Team Distraction was also glowing red and floating. "As I said before, any last words before I eliminate you."

"Yeah, a little question: How did you get to control the Virus Mecanica?" asked Ed, who was straining to get out of his power.

"I got it while I was recovering my powers," said Bedlam. "A big cloud of nanobots floated close to me and I shot the nanobots. The nanobots didn't got destroyed, but they were absorb with my energy. Those nanobots were contaminated by Virus Mecanica and with Virus Mecanica as one of my powers, I could control any robot."

"Then how did you infect the Robot? It was going haywire before we even heard about you," asked Chiro.

"When I was coming back to Progress City, I saw a fireball with arms and legs. It was a robot and a big one, so I liberated some Virus Mecanica nanobots towards the robot."

* * *

"Hurry up guys!" called Otto to the three couriers. "We only got five minutes before the tower explodes!" 

"We know!" shouted the three couriers. They stopped as they saw Nova, Otto, Gibson and Crouch stopped in the middle of some hallways.

"This is the way out," said Crouch, pointing with his free hand the left hallway. That was one long hallway.

"You know that we owe you, right?" said Fizz to the toaster-headed robot.

"Yes I know, but we got to get out of here, this is a long run."

* * *

Team Distraction was on the ground moaning and trying to get up. "Resistence is futile. You will lose and I will control Progress City with the help of this Super Robot," said Bedlam. 

"What?! No way!" yelled Chiro as he used his Power Primate and turned himself into the Inner Primate. He swung a fierce punch that Bedlam dodged with ease.

"Like I said, resistence is futile." His hands created a red energy ball and threw it towards Chiro. The attack worked and Chiro's Inner Primate disappeared as he fell to the ground.

* * *

"C'mon guys, one minute left!" yelled Nova to the couriers. The couriers picked up their pace and caught up. 

"The odds we survive are little," said Gibson to the group.

"Then why do you guys have jet packs if you haven't use them?" said Deets to the monkeys.

Otto and Nova glared at Gibson. "Uh... we forgot?"

**"YOU WHAT?!"** screamed the couriers to the poor blue monkey.

The monkeys finally reached the door and exited the tower. "Are we all here?" asked Gibson. He looked around and only saw Otto, Nova, Crouch and Deets. "Hey, where is Burn and Fizz?"

"Huh?" said the others.

* * *

"You shouldn't have come back," said Fizz. When they were running, she fell and Burn came to find her. 

"Really, then if I leave you here then there will be one less member in the Bailey family and one broken heart in the Blaze family," said Burn, helping Fizz stand up.

"You're sweet! Let's go before there are one less member on the Bailey _and_ Blaze family."

* * *

"If they don't get out of there soon, they might get killed from the rubbish the tower is going to throw," said Gibson. 

"How soon are you talking about Gibson?" asked Deets.

"Like ten seconds."

**"WHAT?!"** yelled the group.

"We should get away from the building as possible, let's hope they get out fine."

* * *

"Robot, send your most powerful attack at this group," ordered Bedlam to the Super Robot. 

The Robot did what it was told and charged for a Lasertron Fury. Team Distraction closed their eyes, fearing for the worst.

Then what they waited for finally happened, the tower exploded as the rubble fell down towards Bedlam and Team Distraction.

But both groups heard yells... belonging to Burn and Fizz.

* * *

**Me**: Ha! Another cliffhanger! Did Burn and Fizz survive the explosion? And what happened with Bedlam and Team Distraction? This answers are going to be resolve in the next chapter of "The Find in Time" 

**Jade**: In the next chapter..._(is shut up by Moviefan18)_

**Moviefan18**: Ha! Didn't expect that one did you?

**Yisel**: In the next chapter..._(is also shut up by Moviefan18)_

**Moviefan18**: Ha! Also didn't expect that didn't you?_(is thrown by nothing)_

**Jade and Yisel**: Thanks Psyhai!

**Me**: O...kay? Thanks for reviewing! Please R & R!


	23. Head to Toe in Length of Death

**Chapter 23**: Head to Toe in Length of Death

Disclaimer:

**Me**: Did I scare you with the title? I hope so! I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_.

**Moviefan18**: What kind of torture are you going to give them?

**Me**: That's not torture, that's drama.

**Sprx**: No it's not!

**Me**: Want to change roles and you and Nova get to be the ones who get hurt?

**Sprx**: No way!

**Me**: Then stop whining and let me start the chapter, the people have been waiting forever.

**Otto**: No they haven't.

**Me and Moviefan18**: **OTTO!**

**Otto**: Uh... bye!

**Me**: There's a few blood references, but hey, people are injured.

**Edit**: Had to edit, when I figured out in school that I forgot to mention something in this chapter. Like what happened in Realized, days after I wrote this chapter I listened to one of my CDs and a song fits with this chapter. Actually two songs, one for the Spanish readers (if there are) and one for my English readers. For my Spanish readers the song is from Belinda's new album (well, new by this time) _Utopía_. The song's called _Pudo ser tan fácil_. For my Englsih readers, the song is from Vanessa Hudgens' CD _V_. The song's called _Say OK_.

* * *

The sky was full of dark clouds that dripped the rain very harshly. The roars of the thunder combined with the striking glow of the lightning was a beautiful sight, but with something good and beautiful, sometimes hides a bad and ugly side, like the destruction side of the lightning and the scare that the thunder does with its boom. That sight, that feeling, was the one felt by the Monkey Team and three members of Dojo Deliveries. They have won the battle, but they might lose two friends. 

The group was inside the Super Robot, that had returned to the waters close to Faroe Islands; they were looking at the monitor that showed the skies of Faroe Islands covered in clouds and dust. The group was taking their minds off the incident that happened just hours ago, they were waiting for Gibson.

"How long is this going to take him?" asked Ed.

"I don't know," replied Chiro. He looked back at the monitor and saw another lightning fall. "Hey, where's Antauri?"

"When Gibson entered the Med Bay, he left and took the submarine," Otto said, answering Chiro's question.

The Med Bay's door opened and Gibson walked out. Everyone looked at him for an answer. "The analysis are complete, but I can't tell if they'll live or not."

"Sure they'll live!" said Dr. Pinch.

"Maybe," said Ed and Deets in unison.

"I hope," said Loogie.

"Way to keep your hope, guys," Dr. Pinch said.

"Exactly," said a female's voice, very familiar to Chiro. "Keep your hopes up. Burn and Fizz always had hope in you guys, now they need your support." He looked behind the group and saw...

"Fizz's mother? What? How?" sputtered Chiro at the sight of the woman.

"The name's Monarch, little boy."

"The name's Chiro and thanks for the medicine, Monarch."

"You're welcome!" she said gladly. "Now to answer your questions. What am I doing here? I got like a feeling, or a voice in my head said that I should come to the shore. When I got to the shore, I saw your friend Antauri and gave me a communicator and told me that my daughter was injured."

"A-antauri? You asked for help?"

"Yes Chiro," answered Antauri. "From what I remembered, is not Monarch the one that created the cure and saved your life."

"I get Antauri's plan," said Gibson. "Follow me, Miss Monarch." He walked towards Med Bay and Monarch, the Monkey Team and the three couriers followed.

Inside the Med Bay was Crouch and Kora, who were helping Gibson. When they entered, they saw a sight that could make your body cold and unable to move. On one of the beds was Burn. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. His courier uniform was cut in some places and had dirt and some blood stains. The heart monitor next to his bed was beeping slowly.

His injuries weren't the thing that surprised Monarch... it was her daughter. Fizz was in a worse condition than Burn. Yes, she had cuts and bruises and her courier uniform was full of dirt and blood stains, but what surprised Monarch was that Fizz's right leg was full of cuts, even that part of the courier suit was taken off completely, or broken off. Her cheek had a large cut that was streaming with blood. The heart monitor next to her bed was also beeping slowly.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to them?" asked a surprised Monarch.

"It's a long story," said Deets.

"Well, I have time for stories. Someone bring me water, bandages... everything to cure them, now!" The monkeys and Chiro started to gather all of their medical supplies, all but the lab's supplies. "Is this all?"

"There's some supplies and chemicals inside the laboratory," explained Gibson. "But that's the reason we came here. The lab was contaminated by the betaselok and Chiro got the illness."

"Well here," Monarch gave Gibson a vile of a red liquid. "This is the cure for the betaselok, just throw it to the lab and then wait for some minutes and the lab would be free of that virus."

"Why thank you," the blue monkey said as he took off.

"So tell me, what happened?"

"When Burn and Fizz were hiding the monkeys and sleeping late, I had a vision about us battling Bedlam," explained Ed. "I thought it was impossible because I made him leave Progress City, but he came back and this time he wanted vengeance on me. So we planned to destroy his tower and..."

* * *

_The Super Robot was about to charge its Lasertron Fury at Team Distraction. They closed their eyes, fearing the worst._

_Then what they waited for finally happened, the tower exploded as the rubble fell down towards Bedlam and Team Distraction._

_Both groups heard yells... belonging to Burn and Fizz._

_**"What!" **both groups yelled._

_Team Distraction didn't had time to react as the tower fell... but not on them. They heard a yell that belonged to Bedlam, the tower fell on him. With Bedlam gone, the Virus Mecanica left the Robot and returned to their master. The Super Robot stopped charging and returned to its senses._

_"Wow, nice timing Robot!" exclaimed Chiro. His attention went to the two couriers as he saw them leaving and going to the tower's exit._

_When they arrived at the exit, Ed and Loogie saw the Main Team and Crouch safe, but there were two people missing. "Where's Burn and Fizz? I heard them yelling after the tower exploded," said Ed in a worried tone. He then, payed attention to what the Main Team was seeing; Burn and Fizz trapped in the rubble, fainted._

_"The wave from the explosion brought them to the exit, but also threw them with the rubble," said Nova._

_"We got to go there, fast!" said Otto as the rest of the Team Distraction came and saw what the group was looking at._

_The group went to where the rubble rested and started removing bricks, metals, window pieces, whatever you could find inside that tower. "Guys, look at this!" called Sprx to the rest of the group. He pointed at the metal bar in Fizz's right leg._

_Nova activated her fists and started to hold the metal bar. "Guys get her out there, I can't hold this for much longer." Antauri came and grabbed Fizz and pulled her out of the rubble. As he pulled her, her leg was caught by some more rubble and that part of her courier suit broke off. She whimpered in pain, but she was too weak to scream._

_"Look Loogie!" pointed out Dr. Pinch to his owner. He pointed with his arm/fin at another body._

_"Hey guys, Dr. Pinch found Burn!" called Loogie to his friends. Ed, Chiro and Sprx came to their friend's aid._

_They saw that Burn's arm was trapped in rubble and he had woken up and was trying to liberate his arm. "Don't move, it'll make it worse!" called Chiro. Burn stopped struggling and fell into darkness as he fainted from his pain._

_Sprx activated his magnets and collected all of the metal rubble that fell on the boy's arm as Ed and Chiro started to collect the crystals from the windows and some pieces of brick. "C'mon guys, let's take them to the Robot," exclaimed Ed._

_The group entered the Super Robot. Then, the Robot went to the shore where it landed to keep itself safe from all who had just seen him._

_"Okay people, we have two very injured kids. Antauri, Deets take Fizz to Med Bay. Ed, Chiro, take Burn to Med Bay. After you all leave, Crouch, I need you and Kora to help me with their analysis," ordered Gibson._

_"Right away, sir!" said Antauri, Chiro, Ed, Deets and Crouch as they did what they were ordered._

_"The rest of you, get your minds off this problem, they'll be alright," said Gibson. Then he whispered to himself, "I hope."_

_After Gibson left, Antauri left the group. Otto noticed and followed. "Hey, where are you going Antauri?"_

_"I am taking the submarine, Otto. Do not worry, I will return," replied Antauri.

* * *

_

"... and mostly that's what happened," finished Ed.

Monarch had been treating their wounds. Burn now had a cast on his arm. Monarch figured out that Burn got his arm broken from the rubble that fell and from the struggle he had put. She was now working with her daughter, who was more complicated to work with. "I believe Burn will survive, but I can't say the same with Fizz."

"Huh?" said the group.

"She's very complicated to work with. She has a broken leg, but as you all know she has a complication."

"What complication!"

"Her shortness, she had that complication since she was five. She grows slowly than a normal teenager should. This also complicates any operations she might get. I worry that this will complicate the healing process."

"Monarch, keep working, me and my team will have a little discussion," said Chiro as the Monkey Team followed Chiro to the Control Room.

* * *

**Me**: Ha! Another cliffhanger! What will be Burn and Fizz's fate? Oh, and the Fizz's complication was my idea. 

**Sprx**: That was not drama.

**Me**: What did you say, Pinkerella?

**Sprx**: DON'T CALL ME THAT! _(fights with me)_

**OCs**: Fyrfly! Fyrfly!

**Monkey Team and Dojo**: Sprx! Sprx!

**Moviefan18**: And Fyrfly hit Sprx behind his head! Ow, that's got to hurt, Sprx pulled Fyrfly's hair. Now Fyrfly threw Sprx and now he's on his back... Fyrfly, any words before we leave this story a cliffhanger?

**Me**: Yeah! Thanks for the review! A lot of people have read this story and I'm very impress, thanks a lot people! Please R & R! Wah! _(gets pulled back to the floor)_


	24. Night of Good Bye

**Chapter 24**: Night of Good Bye

Disclaimer:

**Me**: For the twenty-fourth time, I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_. First off, I had to write this AGAIN! The system didn't pick up this chapter and it's 7 PAGES LONG! Then my computer writes gibberish my chapter and you had to wait more days for this chapter. Thank God I copy the chapters after I write them. Second off, wow that's a lot of chapters there.

**Nova**: Those are chapters of torture you gave us.

**Me**: Really, was that torture? Moviefan?

**Moviefan18**: Nope!

**Me**: Dojo?

**Dojo**: No way! _(two people whisper)_ Yes.

**Me**: Who said yes?

**Edit**: You'd be surprise that chapter 23 wasn't edited. But this one is.

* * *

Nights in Progress City are very beautiful, specially in Progress Park. I wonder why people sleep at a beautiful night of this, the stars glow brighter than the buildings' lights and the moon looks much bigger than the sun. 

Anyway, me, my friends and the Monkey Team were getting the supplies for the Monkey Team's trip. The guys didn't let me and Burn carry anything heavy. They thought that we haven't recovered enough. My mother took Crouch and Kora to the S.I.T. to rest there for the night; they decided that they want to work for my mother, instead to work for a man who wants to rule Progress City.

Yeah, if you noticed I, Frances Isabella Bailey, also known as Fizz for the rest of Progress City, survived. What do you think I was? Dead? You couldn't let me dead for a second!

Anyway, we were at Progress Park at dark because everyone was asleep and the Robot could finally stay on ground, instead surrounded of water. As I told you before, Ed, Deets and Loogie were helping the Monkey Team, preparing the supplies that they'll need for their trip. Sometimes being injured is good, in a can't-do-anything-for-some-weeks kind of way, but I wanted to help them, as a showing of gratitude for them because they stayed with us for two weeks.

I didn't know why they were worrying about, we were as good as new. Burn's arm and bruises were cured. But my condition was a different story, but I recovered from it anyway. My mom, Monarch, said that there was fifty percent chance that I might survived, but a fifty percent that I might die. You want to know the rest of the story? Well, it started like this...

* * *

_After Gibson's analysis and my mom's treatment, which I didn't know by that time that she was there, it was 1:30 A.M. 'Too early for me to wake up!' I thought while I _actually_ woke up! I was in my bed regaining consciousness, all I could see were blurs, the darkness of the room and the lights of the heart monitors._

_"Uh... what hit me?" I whispered, since I was still too weak to do anything._

_"Rubble, debris of the tower," said a familiar female voice._

_"K-kora, is that you?" I said very weakly. "Where am I?"_

_"In the Medical Bay of the Super Robot," she answered. "After the explosion you and the boy fell on rubble and some fell on you. Your friends rescued you and the boy and they took both of you to the Robot."_

_"The boy... is Burn, isn't it?" I asked, now very worried._

_The hologram nodded in response, well... what I could see anyway. I looked at my right and I saw my partner for the last few days, with his arm in a cast. This was all my fault, if I didn't fell on that hallway, if I didn't fell for him or him for me, he could have survived without a scratch. I could feel cold tears in my eyes and then fell down on my cheeks. I winced in pain._

_"You also have a facial cut," said Kora. Then she told me as like she read my mind, "This was_ never _your fault. It was his decision to protect you... to fall for you."_

_My brain was in complete shock. A hologram, one of Bedlam's creations, spoke of something I needed to hear, that _actually_ helped me in this situation. "Is there something else?" My vision started to clear up and I saw that Kora, Burn and I weren't the only ones in this room. My friends, the Monkey Team, Crouch and... my mother were there as well._

_"Your mother was called by the silver monkey to help you and your friend."_

_"Did she say something about our conditions?"_

_"Yes, the boy has cuts, bruises and a broken arm. You... well, have cuts and bruises and a broken leg..."_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"By the time of 11:45, you started to sweat, only to mean that you have a fever. Monarch worried even more and she said that you had a fifty/fifty percent chance of life and death."_

_With that, I felt my whole body had stopped. Me, in the middle of life and death? That can't be right! Or is it? "S-so, w-what happened next?"_

_"Your mother didn't accepted that fact and started to produce a fast antidote for the fever. She was waiting for the results when she fell asleep."_

_I couldn't believe that my mother came and helped me and my... could I even consider him that... boyfriend. "And my friends?"_

_"They watched when your mother worked. All of them were very worried about both of you."_

_"I won't let them down," I whispered. Then I repeated louder, "I won't let them down!"_

_"If you don't want to let them down, rest. You'll need it."_

_I did what Kora told me and I tried to sleep. As I tried, I heard a familiar voice calling in my mind. 'Do not give up Frances Isabella. Do not_ ever_ give up.'_

_Only someone called me Frances Isabella... and lived to say it. I knew who he was._ He_ and I knew why I shouldn't give up on life, my family knew why, Burn and his family knew why. This why has passed down from a few generations, by "a few" I mean three generations. This why "luckily" passed down to my and Burn's generation, making us the third generation with this why._

_Okay, what am I saying! I shouldn't have told you that! Forget what I said now!_

_'Huh? Where are you? How did you came here?' I thought to the voice that called me._

_'Do not worry, Frances Isabella. I am close. Protect yourself and Brandon as he will do the same as well,' thought the voice._

_'B-but, where are you?'_

_'I said I am close, that is all you need to know.'_

_'Please, I need you. My mom is asleep and tired, my friends also, my dad is in Hawaii studying the volcanoes there, the rest of the Baileys and Blazes families are I-don't-know-where.'_

_'Do not worry, everyone will come soon. Please rest, you will not need anyone to help you in this, only yourself and...'_

_'Yes, yes, I get it. But please tell me... are you here? In Progress City?'_

_'Yes, I am. But please rest, remember I know better.'_

_'Thanks...' then I felt that the voice had left. 'Hey! I wasn't done thanking you!' I should have known he'll do that._

_After that "interesting" chat, I fell asleep.

* * *

_

After that, well that's easy. My fever left, Burn and I started to feel better and the Monkey Team stayed two weeks with us, oh wait... I already told you that.

"Thanks for staying two weeks guys," I told the Monkey Team. "Really, you shouldn't have stayed."

"But kid..." Sprx told me. In two weeks, I got used to being called "kid" by Sprx. "It was our pleasure, like a thanks for what you guys have done."

"No really, we owe you," told Burn to the Monkey Team.

"Oh, that is preposterous you two," said Gibson. "_We_ owe you."

"No it's not, it's us that owe _you_," I replied. I knew where this was going.

"Maybe some of the rubble hit your heads," Nova replied. "_We_ owe you."

"No, we!" me and Burn yelled in unison. See what I mean.

"We owe you!" yelled the rest of the Monkey Team.

"We!"

"No, we!"

"Stop it, all of you!" yelled Deets to all of us. Thank God she came, she was leaving the Robot when we needed her. "You guys could have alerted the citizens. Look, we can do this in two ways, do you guys want to hear?" We all nodded as she continued. "You could not owe yourselves and just get on with your lives or you could each give one last owe before the Monkey Team goes and we still get on with our lives."

The groups looked at each other and nodded. "So, who owes first?" asked Chiro.

"We first!"

"No, we!" Here we go again.

"Guys, not again," said Deets to the groups. "Look, the Monkey Team came for help first, they owe first, then you two."

"So, what do you want?" asked Chiro. What do we want? Well, I could create a list without an end on what I want. But I think I knew what I want.

"What I want is something we, even in the future, couldn't get. For someone that studied in Progress City, we study about the world around this little island. But I want knowledge about out of this world," I said, looking at the night sky. The dark sky reminded me of those times my dad took me and Brandon to Progress Park to look at the stars. "I want to know about your planet."

"All you want is knowledge of Shuggazoom, that's all?" Gibson said surprised. For a surprise, _we_ nodded. Maybe Burn thought about it too, and decided knowledge over material things.

"Well, Shuggazoom has two places: Shuggazoom City, where we live, and The Zone of Wasted Years, where the monkeys were created. The Zone of Wasted Years covers almost the whole planet and it's like a jungle," Chiro told us. "We traveled once to The Zone of Wasted Years and there were some creepy creatures around, one almost ate me..."

"And one almost ate Sprx, Gibson and Nova," interrupted Otto. "That was funny, I think Sprx and Gibson were fighting when they were in that creature's teeth." I got used to Otto interrupting someone's sentences in those two weeks.

"And what about the city part of the planet?" I asked.

"It kinda looks like Progress City, except for that the streets aren't above other parts of the city or water and we didn't have this much buildings. We knew some of the people like BT, Glenny, Mr. Gakslapper, Jinmay..." Chiro had spaced out. I waved my hand in front of him and it didn't work. What did I have to do to snap him out of his thoughts? Scream? Nah, then we'd owe nothing.

"What? Why'd you stop?" asked Burn. "You miss Jinmay don't you?"

"Huh?" Chiro snapped from his thoughts. "Yeah, maybe I do. I made a promise to return back to Shuggazoom... back to her."

"So what are you waiting for? Go!" I said to him.

"I can't."

"Why? You said you miss her."

"I can't because you now owe us and because Deets is watching and I don't want to go home being killed by a girl." I looked behind him and he was right, on the Robot's foot, Deets was watching us to be sure that the Monkey Team and us finish our owes.

"Well, we don't want to keep you waiting, so here," I gave him a device I was working on when Burn and I were healing. Yes, I did it, my leg was the one that was broken, not my arm. The device looked like an orange watch.

"What is this device?" asked Gibson.

"Yeah, it looks like a watch," added Otto.

"Maybe because it is," said Sprx.

"Like I'll give Chiro a watch, something even the past can get," I said. "No, this is a time communicator."

"I get it," Gibson said.

"So this device is for communication out of your time," said Antauri.

"You got it Antauri. Since one day we'll need each other again, we can keep in touch with this communicator," I said.

"But how do you know that we'll need each other again?" asked Nova. "How do you know that we'll meet again?"

I looked at Burn and we nodded. "It's a matter of time," we said in unison. Heh, we're getting better at talking in unison.

_'Did you met with...?'_

_'Yes, did you?'_

_'Why do you think I'm asking?'_ Like I said before, forget what I've said! Or thought in that matter.

"I think we're finish," said Ed as the rest of the Dojo exited the Robot's foot. "So, how long is your trip?"

"Weeks... maybe months," answered Antauri.

"Aw, I'm going to miss you guys!" exclaimed Dr. Pinch. I still don't get how the heck the catfish puppet talks without his owner. I mean, Dr. Pinch is smarter than Loogie.

"Yeah, me too," Loogie said.

"Yeah, we'll miss you too kids," said Sprx to us.

"I finally got to talk with girls for two weeks, that's good enough for me!" Nova said and she mean it! Her voice sounded a little desperate. Well... she does live with four male monkeys and a boy, that's something to be desperate about; needing someone to talk about her feelings and understands her. It's a miracle for me that Deets came to the team or I would have to stand with three boys.

Antauri looked at the sky. "It is almost dawn, we must go before it is morning and people might see us."

We waved goodbye as the Monkey Team entered the Super Robot's foot. "Hey Monkey Team!" I yelled at them. They looked at me as I continued, "Thanks for everything! Hope to see ya soon!"

"So do we! Bye!" they exclaimed as the Robot's foot closed.

We heard the Robot's feet rumbling. "Guys, we have to get out of here," said Burn as we started to run away from the Robot. We all climbed the trees to their peek to see better the sky.

The Robot flew towards the sky as we waved goodbye. We waved goodbye to the Monkey Team... we waved goodbye to our friends. Our find in our time... the find in time...

* * *

**Me**: Ha! Finished... or am I? Okay, who said yes? 

**Moviefan18**: They did! _(pushes Burn and Fizz)_

**Me**: When did I torture you guys?

**Fizz**: Read chapter 23 and see for yourself.

**Me**: I wrote it and you survived.

**Fizz**: Yeah, with a 50/50 percent of life and death!

**Me**: Like I was gonna kill you like that.

**Burn**: Still that was torture.

**Me**: That wasn't torture. Torture is putting you guys on an island with starving rats for three days.

**Moviefan18**: Something tells me you've done that before.

**Me**: Nah, I have dreams! Thanks for the reviews! Please R & R!

**Moviefan18**: Do you think Fyrfly had forgot about someone? Yeah? That'll be told in the last chapter of "The Find in Time". See ya soon!


	25. Return

**Chapter 25**: Return

Disclaimer:

**Me**: Welcome to the last chapter of "The Find in Time". I don't own _Super Robot Monkey Team_ or _Get Ed_.

**Moviefan18**: _(cries)_

**Me**: Why are you crying?

**Moviefan18**: Because it's the last chapter and I'm gonna miss the people.

**Me**: Aw, me too! But I got a surprise at the end of the story. Two things, hope you remember chapter 5: "Memories" and a slight manual memory was from a Get Ed episode called _Procedures_.

**Edit**: Okay people, last check-up and I'm gone.

* * *

I woke up and yawned. _'Uh... where am I?'_ My blurs started to clear up. I was in my room, but how? My clock said that it's... 11:00 A.M.?! 

"Huh? How did I get here?"

_'Carrying you,'_ I heard a voice in my head.

_'Burn, you awake?'_

_'No, I was just dreaming and talking to you at the same time,'_ he thought sarcastically. _'Of course I'm awake.'_

_'When did I fell asleep?'_

_'When we were waving good bye to the Monkey Team.'_ Oh now I remember.

_'Are the rest of the Dojo awake?'_

_'How should I know? I'm stuck in bed and I don't want to get up.'_

_'Please?'_

_'No. You do it.'_

_'No way! You're the leader, you do it!'_

_'You're the one who asked, you do it!'_ Here we go again.

_'I can make you get out of that bed, y'know.'_

_'Me too, but I'm too tired to do it.'_

_'But I ain't.'_ I raised from my bed and left to the end of the five rooms and tried to open the door. This is where the word "tried" comes to work. "Hey, open up!" I banged his door.

"Nope," he said through the door.

"You gave me no choice," I returned to my room and looked through my bedside table, which was above my bed. I found the device that Deets used to open the lock of my door. I returned to his room and unlocked the door.

When I opened the door, I saw courier boxes in front of the door. "Am I clever or what?" he laughed. At least he's saved from two things: me and my gift. Said too much again.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny _Brandon_."

He fumed and said, "You'll suffer the consequences!"

I giggled. "If you can get out of there." I ran up to the Vehicle Room. "Bye!"

"Come back here!" Burn yelled. "Fizz, I'm not done with you yet!" He knocked down the boxes and ran to find me.

"You two..." yawned Deets as she walked out of her room. "It's 11:05... _in the morning_! It's too early." No, it's not!

"No," I said to her. "Early is 6:30 in the morning!" But when I saw her, she was gone to her room. Guess she was tired. Well... who wouldn't be tired if you stayed all night re-suppling the Super Robot?

"Hey!" Burn fumed. "I said waking up early was a good idea for early training."

"That's what happens when you read an old professional courier manual," I taunted.

He entered the Vehicle Room and saw nothing... well, except our vehicles. "Where did that girl go?"

I was like an animal... specifically a monkey. I hid between vehicles and tables to not be found. _'Can you find me?'_

"No," Burn said clearly. He looked through the vehicles and I moved to some boxes.

When I was sneaking through the boxes, one of them fell. _'Oops!'_

"Gotcha!" he said as I ran away from him. Yeah, this is gonna be a good day!

* * *

A month passed since the Monkey Team left Earth. The monkeys were in the Control Room. Nova and Sprx were playing video games. Antauri was reading a book he was given by the Dojo couries as a present. Otto was repairing the melted Fork Man. Gibson was finally back in his lab. 

Chiro was in his room. On his hand was the time communicator that Fizz gave him.

_'Since one day we'll need each other again, we can keep in touch with this communicator,'_ Fizz's voice rang in his head.

"We'll need each other again? Why? How do those two know?" Chiro said to himself.

_'It's the matter of time,'_ Fizz's and Burn's voice ran in his head.

"They never told me why," he said. "Why are we meeting them? What cause will make us see each other again?"

_'Hope to see ya soon!'_ Fizz's voice said in his mind.

"Those two are hiding something, and we'll find out."

"Chiro?" another voice was heard. Chiro looked at the door to see Antauri. "Something is troubling you. You are not playing with Sprx and Nova."

"Yeah. When we were at Earth, did you noticed that Burn and Fizz knew that we'll meet again?"

"Yes, that is troubling me as well. But if what they say is true, some forces will make us meet again... and we will be ready."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks!" Chiro said happily. "Let's check on Jinmay's message again, maybe there's a clue on why was she so desperate and why did the message stop short."

The silver monkey nodded as he and the boy left to the Control Room. What they didn't know was that their job was about to start again... with a certain alien girl with a certain device, being followed by a certain Galactic Smash player.

* * *

In a month, things can change. Progress City was restored to its glory. All sector were as big and tall as they were two months ago. Things came back to normal for couriers, no more donating for the city. But Dojo had still one problem, no Ol' Skool to be found. 

Today was Burn and Fizz's turn to deliver. _'Well, no more messing with monkeys,'_ Fizz thought. _'So much for communicating too.'_

"Still worried?" asked Burn.

"Yeah, a month has passed and the Monkey Team hasn't called. Something must be wrong," she said.

They passed an alley and the familiar voice that called that night came to the couple's thoughts. _'So, Frances Isabella, Brandon, are you ready?'_

"Huh? What?" they said in unison. They stopped their vehicles and looked around.

_'You heard me. Are you two ready?'_

They kept looking and saw nobody. "For what?" asked Fizz.

_'A reunion.'_

"G-Grandpa? Is that you?" she asked shyly.

"Why yes Frances Isabella," a man came out of the alley. He was a tall old man with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing unusual clothes, leather... almost like what Europeans used to wear. "It is me!"

"You're back!" the two couriers shouted.

"I promised it _and_ I told you _both_ that I was here."

"Cad, for a month?" asked Burn.

"Yes, for a month," answered Cad. "And I promised you two something, a reunion."

"You mean-" said Fizz.

"Yes, everyone is coming."

"Including-" Burn was cut off.

"Yes, even my son is coming. Frances Isabella, your father is hard to find, left and right, left and right, but I caught him on Hawaii. He was studying the volcanoes there."

"You too!" Fizz fumed. "You go for a little vacation and you don't bring us?!"

"I was not for a vacation, Frances Isabella. I was there for the calling every Bailey and Blaze for a reunion. S_omeone_..." Cad eyed at Burn and Fizz "...has activated the Gifts. Do you know who?"

"Eh..." both tried to hide their embarrassment.

"No need to tell me who did it," Cad saw that his granddaughter and her boyfriend sighed in relief. "You are going to tell it to your families."

**"SAY WHAT?!"**

"Yes, you activate, you confess."

"It was bad enough we told my mom, Grandpa..." Fizz whined, "but to tell _both_ our families, that's just crazy!"

"Yeah, I agree!" replied Burn.

"Sorry, if-"

"Yes, we know, we know," both knew what Cad was going to say.

"This is the reason why you two are telepathically talking to each other."

"No, we did that before the Gift activated," his granddaughter said. "And we called it 'Mind Talk'. We did it when we were little... weeks before Burn left Sector 42."

"Oh really," the old man looked mischievously at the couple. "Then that means that you two had..."

"Okay, okay, we had!" they both admitted.

"That has to be told in the reunion as well, after my speech. And you two have to confess two times."

**"WHAT?!"**

"One for the adults, one for your cousins."

"Aw, great!" they said sarcastically.

"Well, that is all, see you two at the reunion." Cad walked to the alley. The two couriers followed him and didn't saw anybody in that alley.

"He does it again," said Fizz. She glared at Burn. "Who activated the powers?"

He whistled.

"Okay, so I did. You could have stopped me."

He whistled again.

"Okay, so it was immediate. Let's go before the Dojo suspects that we have monkeys again."

They both started their vehicles and left to finish their job.

* * *

The next day was unavoidable... or 2:15 in the morning, because Ed was waking everyone else. He knocked the doors, made noise with the pans and pots from the kitchen. He even used Loogie's megaphone to wake them up. 

_'What is that boy thinking?!'_ thought Burn. _'It's too early to wake up.'_

**"Guys, wake up!"** continued Ed with his calling outside of the rooms.

_'He had a nightmare?'_

_'Fizz, if it was a nightmare, would he do that?'_

_'Maybe?'_

_'Easier question: would _you_ do all that racket?'_

_'No way!'_

The rest of the Dojo left their rooms to see why Ed made all that racket. The floor was a disaster, pots and pans everywhere. "Wow, I didn't know you could do all of this damage, Ed," said Fizz as she picked up a pot.

"Thanks, it's one of my natural talents."

"Before I kill you for that..." stated Deets.

"Even if you won't," replied Fizz to the girl.

"Why did you wake us at 2:15 _in the morning_?!"

"Because I had a vision..."

"You woke me up for that!" yelled Dr. Pinch. "If I wake up with puffy gills, it's all on your head."

"...that Ol' Skool is coming."

"When?!" asked the Dojo. At least they got good news since two months ago.

"All I know is that he's coming this week... or this month..." then Ed whispered "...or this year."

"Okay, so this is the plan," said Burn. " Everyone goes to sleep. Then I will come up with a plan for this week _or month_."

"That's some good advice Burn," said Fizz. "Well good night."

They all left to their bedroom and slept... well three couriers anyway.

_'What are we going to do? What if Ol' Skool actually came back?'_

_'Maybe we can ask him for a raise...' _Fizz chuckled at her thought.

_'I'm serious.'_

_'Oh... then maybe we can ask him for the week off and leave to prepare for that reunion Grandpa told us.'_

_'What, the dreaded reunion?'_

_'That wasn't funny.'_

_'Sorry... but it's true! Confess to both adults _and _cousins, your grandpa is just plain crazy.'_

_'He is, isn't he? But the faster we tell them, the faster our cousins can leave us in peace. Well, good night!'_

_'Good night!'

* * *

_

Morning finally came to Faroe Islands... and no more noise. This time it was Ed, Deets and Loogie's turn to deliver. Burn and Fizz were left to clean the Dojo.

"I'm not going in there, you go."

"No way, ladies first."

"It's a boy's bathroom. Well... Loogie's bathroom, and you're a boy. You go!"

The couple was fighting for who will clean Loogie's bathroom, the portal of everything nasty and for no person should never see. Ed entered it before and... well, let's just say that he's been traumatized by that bathroom ever since.

"You want a battle?"

"No, we'll destroy the Dojo!"

"Chicken."

"What was that, Frances?"

"Chicken."

"That's called caring, something, even you, know."

Fizz started to cluck like a chicken to intimidate Burn.

"I wouldn't be say 'chicken' if I were you, Frances_ Isabella_."

"Okay, that does it." She grabbed the broom and she turned to the boy. She didn't saw no one. "Only Grandpa says my middle name!"

_'Really, Isabella?'_

She fumed. "Nobody, that includes you and excludes my grandfather, doesn't say my **middle name!!!**"

_'Isabella, Isabella, Isabella!'_

Fizz fumed even more. She ran all around the Dojo and saw nobody. All Fizz could hear was Burn's snickering in her mind. "Don't. Tell. Me..." She looked at the drawn bathroom door that she and Burn were arguing about. "You wouldn't dare..."

_'You think?'_

"You can't be in there."

_'And I am.'_

With her broom, she pushed the button for the door to open. She took a slight look inside the disgusting, drawn bathroom. _'Ed was saying the truth. This place has things a person should never see.'_

A pair of hands pushed the girl inside and with his broom locked the door. "Frances_ Isabella_ just lost the battle."

**"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!"** Fizz shouted from the top of her lungs, inside the bathroom. "And while you're at it, **GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!**"

"Say 'please'," Burn insisted.

"No."

"Okay, I'll just leave you there all day."

"Okay, okay, _please_ **GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!**"

"Okay," Burn used his broom to touch the button to unlock the door. "There, happy?"

"Nope," she used her broom for offense to hit Burn. Wow, that's how a girl treats her boyfriend.

"Hey!" he used his broom for defense and blocked Fizz's hit.

Fizz started hitting and Burn started blocking. He wouldn't hit a girl, would he? Burn kept blocking, but he missed one. He fell on the floor, hard. Fizz pointed her broom at him. "Give up?"

"Nope," he used his broom and swiped it on her legs. She fell on top of him, one broom on top of the other. The couple pushed their brooms to see who would win the fight. Their eyes locked into one another to see who will crack first.

A click sound was heard and Burn and Fizz stopped the fighting and looked who did the sound. Four chuckles were heard that soon turned into laughter. "So, this is how you treat Fizz behind my back," said an old man with white hair in a ponytail dreads, blue eyes being covered by sunglasses, wearing a red shirt and white pants. In his hand, he held a digital camera.

"O-ol' Skool?! You're back?" the couple said.

"No, I'm just his ghost... well of course I'm back!"

"So this is why you were waking us up at 2:15 _in the morning_?" whined Burn.

"I needed to say it because I could forget," replied Ed.

"Yeah, right," said Dr. Pinch. "You wanted for me to get puffy gills."

They all looked at the catfish puppet awkwardly, then they laughed.

_'Yep, this is gonna be a great day,'_ mind-talked Fizz.

_'Yeah, until we get laughed by our _whole_ families,' _replied Burn.

_'But hey, who's counting the days?'

* * *

_

**Me**: Well, there you have it. The last chapter of "The Find in Time".

**Moviefan18**: Ahem!

**Me**: Oh yeah, thanks! I'm gonna write the sequel "A Meeting in Time" after season four of _Super Robot Monkey Team_. If you want to read some ideas for some next stories, you're welcome to visit my profile. Thanks for all the reviews and people who put me and my story on alert, you all made me feel special and happy! Okay, I'm getting sappy. Bye!


End file.
